Planning for Disaster
by pkmntrashcan
Summary: Sure in an attendee's perspective weddings were about celebrating love, a bond, a union of two families. But to a wedding planner like Gladion they were about planning, details, and control, and if there was one thing Gladion hated it was people disregarding the meticulous way things worked - Moon, the Maid of Honor, just so happens to be said person.
1. The Big Picture

If there was one thing Gladion knew, it was that Alola, by definition was a very tiny community.

Sure, the region technically had large land mass; space sprawled across several islands and oceans that went on for miles, but it would be a fact too hard to deny that someone, anyone, including himself, couldn't walk 200 feet without being recognized. It didn't matter if it was your neighbor, a distant cousin, or your sister's best friend's brother's girlfriend who went to camp with you once; it was almost law that any Alolan citizen just **had** to bump into someone they knew during any outing.

This very same philosophy could be extended to weddings. Weddings that he and his family have exclusively been planning for the last milenia. A family business if you will and one that had undoubtedly was expected to go to him, and his sister, if they so pleased. And even though he didn't understand **why** people would blow hundreds of thousands of dollars on a party in the name of love , he did come to the conclusion that he was indeed great at his job.

But being spectacular didn't break the unsaid "laws" of seeing people more than once.

From nosy parents, to disrespectful aunts and uncles, he always had to be ready for one of them, or all of them to try to cause a disruption during a wedding. But a frustrating family member, by Arceus' good graces, was only relevant for that one event; usually diminished into a secondary guest at the next Alolan wedding, completely out of his hair.

It broke the unsaid cycle of Alola's small community just enough to bring him a peace of mind...until this very moment.

Because to Gladion's dismay there was never a challenge, or a person, as prevalent as the one that currently stood in front of him. Because for the sixth wedding in a row Miss Moon, everyone's favorite bridesmaid, was now the Maid of Honor.

The very person that worked directly with the wedding planner.

Her eyes sparkle mischievously as she takes a seat in his office, her eyes glancing around at the decor, the awards. "Another wedding for your books, huh Gladi?" she teases, his skin crawling at the way she enunciated a dreaded nickname. He fights the urge to leave the office, to drop the wedding, to slam the clipboard so hard into his head he would have no option but to turn everything down.

"Moon."

The simplest, least lethal, response he could think of involved just acknowledging her presence, something he didn't do often, as he sees the corners of her rosy tinted lips rise. Her fingers now drumming along his desk as looks at the layout in front of her.

Was hate too strong of word to describe how he felt about her?

"It's a shame your sister can't help you out this time, huh?" Moon asks as she picks up the third laminated color sheet, much to his annoyance as they had to go through things in a particular order.

But he had to remain professional. He had a job and a reputation to uphold.

A scoff escapes him anyways. "I can't really expect her to help when it's her wedding now can I?" he spits as Moon simply continues smiling, her mouth now humming an indecipherable tune as she continues to cause disarray.

"But you're also the best man, how's that supposed to work?"

Her curiosity was anything, but endearing. Her questions were excessive, her presence overbearing. He didn't have to play her games. "Moon, if we have to work together you just have to listen for once," he snaps, his hand swiping the laminated sheet from her perfectly manicured hand.

She doesn't even flinch, the smile on her face just continuing to tease him.

"I've been in enough weddings to know how this works," she retorts sweetly, his eyes rolling almost on instinct as his hand comes down onto his desk.

"But I've planned enough to know your kind."


	2. The Budget

Gladion's curt response was enough to have Moon close her mouth in silent repudiation. He had won this battle, and the smug look on his face just proved that he knew. The professional in him, however, didn't leave room for childish gloating, instead focusing on turning a computer over to Moon. An excel sheet of some sorts, crazy high numbers in the boxes, with the cursor just blinking in and out, in and out, in and ou-

"Lillie's already shared her budget draft with me," Gladion interrupts Moon's gawking, her mind putting two and two together as she looks at the aforementioned bride's brother.

"We're 12 months away and we're already starting on the logistics?" Moon coughs, now understanding that the thousands on that page were just the estimates they were accounting for. "Don't you have to meet with Lillie and Hau first?" She knew the Aether family had money, but these numbers were insane.

"As her Maid of Honor you can't tell me you haven't known about her wedding plans for years," Gladion snakily mutters

Moon simply nods, a nervous face appearing, "yeah, but she always seemed so wise with money."

"My sister is a budgeting queen, for others that is," a low chuckle escaping him. "Lillie, however, gave into our mother's whim many years ago. An extravagant wedding if you will," he states matter of factly as he watches Moon's face furrow.

"But if she wants a simple wedding then why…?"

A shrug is all she gets as he pulls out a nearby binder—a collection of caterers, locations, photographers, and so on— "weddings, Moon, always turn out to be more for the guests."

And it's his callous response that prompts a scoff out of her this time around. "Isn't it your job to make the couple's wishes come true?"

Once again with the unnecessary questions.

"A couple is attached to their families," he drops the binder with a heavy thump, prompting Moon to jump back slightly. "Trust me when I say we find a happy medium." His hand almost instinctively turns the page to a cake section. "Usually it's the cake that saves us money," a pause, his jaw tightening, his teeth gritting, " usually." The bitterness in his tone was as hard to miss as the unnerving glare he was throwing at her, her own bewildered expression seemingly only fueling his sudden contempt. He doesn't say anything else and the clock behind them acted as the only source of sound as Moon's brain tried to understand why he looked so angry.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-suddenly her mouth forms a small 'o'.

Sure, he could acknowledge that Moon had always been around-given the nature of Alola's size, her friendship with Lillie and almost every other bride in the region.

But if there was one thing Gladion would never forget was their first actual interaction 6 years ago.

Her brother's wedding. Her first bridesmaid gig. His first event with parental guidance.

When Gladion first laid eyes on Moon, she had just knocked her brother's wedding cake off the table.

* * *

Lusamine and Mohn didn't think he could do it, barely out of college, and a personality that screamed "fight capitalistic wedding culture! " But Gladion, as sensible as he was to the whole industry, was also incredibly stubborn.

And taking over the business was something he had wanted to do for ages. Not for the love, or the celebration, but for the ability to say he did something right.

To say that he made something people imagined into a reality.

But before his sister was involved, he knew he had to prove his potential, his own worth.

Sun's wedding was his trial run.

Now his own standards were the only thing he was trying to live up to; to prove he could handle the pressure. And although he knew that being a planner was never a solo task, there were multitudes of people involved, the sole responsibility of all of those people was essentially on **him.** The expectation that the wedding wouldn't be a total catastrophe was on **him.**

And Sun's wedding cake now on the ground as a frantic bridesmaid stared right him was now a situation **he** had to handle.

"I didn't know the table was so unstable?" she, Moon, said frantically as Gladion took several deep breaths, his hands gripping onto the nearest chair so hard his knuckles were turning white. His head throbbed, his jaw clenched, and all that could be heard in the empty dinner hall was him simply gritting out, "get out."

The fact that he restrained himself was surprising enough to his family. But the fact that he got a replacement cake in 3 hours was proof of what he was capable of.

"Gladion that was six years ago-" Moon defends as the blonde finally looks away from her, the temperature in the room suddenly growing 10 degrees colder from Moon's point of view.

"Sure in my early 20s I was a little bit..."

"Careless?"

Moon blinks.

"Destructive?"

Moon pouts.

"Willing to put the career I had been working towards on a line?"

Moon scoffs, "okay that's a little extreme don't you think? I didn't want to ruin my brother's wedding! It was an accident," she emphasizes desperate to defend herself.

Gladion rolls his eyes, his arms crossing in front of him as he eyes Moon, "you call all five weddings you almost ruined accidents?"

Moon just huffs, her own cheeks puffing out at his insolence. Was he being petty? Yes. But he didn't like her, her presence, her being, her air, no, he didn't like her one bit. And her joining Lillie's wedding was a disaster waiting to happen. A bomb just waiting to explode.

"Okay fine, I understand you don't want to ruin your sister's wedding and that's valid. I don't either."

Gladion perks up, hoping that the next words out of her mouth included 'dropping' and 'the wedding', but instead she stands up, her hands landing firmly on his desk, as she leans forward. "So how about this? I'll offer my time to be your assistant in the 12 months leading up to it."

"No."

"I'll be like a shadow," she giggles. Moon had the audacity to giggle .

"No."

"You won't even notice I'm there!"

"No."

"Don't deny my help Gladi, because someone in this room doesn't have his sister's help anymore, and that someone clearly isn't me," Moon finishes knowingly, ignoring Gladion's blatant refusal and disapproval of her suggestion.

And when his scowl drops, Moon just smugly smiles, her hand now extending towards him as if luring him into a trap. Her eyes look at him with newfound enthusiasm, but her smirk just made his insides twist with uncertainty.

"You will listen to direction and order. Weddings aren't just some playground you can wreak havoc in!"

"Do you want my help or not?"

Gladion stiffens up, not ending his tirade, "and you have to make sure you keep up with Lillie's wedding-"

"Glad, I'm not taking your job," she says boredly. "I'm just offering assistance. You're the one worried I'm going to destroy something, what better way to avoid that than keeping an eye on me?"

Her hand inches closer to him, emphasizing the trade-off here, he gives away some of his life, some of his sanity, for the reassurance that Moon learns the ropes. That she won't ruin Lillie's wedding-accidental or not.

"Fine," Gladion groans. "Deal."

Moon stifles a laugh his hand aggressively clasps onto hers. His piercing eyes only looking at her in complete disdain and self-disapproval that it had to come down to this.

"We finish these budgets now, and you show up to the wedding on Akala tomorrow at 10."

"Perfect," Moon flashes a smile, aware that this was a battle she now had won, "I was already going to be there."


	3. The Guestlist

While a wedding reception was chaotic, messy, and all-in-all unpredictable as several pieces moved all at once-the wedding ceremony was straightforward.

Decorated venue? Check. Guests seated? Check. Bridesmaids and groomsmen in their proper places? Both the bride and groom in attendance? Check. Check. Check. Check.

The couple gets married, they run out the door, Gladion and his hired crew rush to the reception location to get everything going.

It was the least amount of stress in a typical wedding day-until today.

* * *

Gladion assumed Moon was loved by the general Alolan public by how often she frequented weddings.

Gladion understood that Moon undoubtedly knew everyone there.

Gladion knew Moon was an invited guest.

But Gladion didn't know how much of a distraction she would be. Because first of all Moon, shockingly enough wasn't a bridesmaid, 'too busy with Lillie's ' according to her quick brush offs. And while Gladion thought this would make her fairly invisible to the other guests in attendance; he turned out to be incorrect. His patience wearing thin as the black haired girl just talked away with anyone who recognized her. Her voice rising in pitch excitedly with every 'hello', 'how are you', and 'how do you know the happy couple?' His own frustrations only hidden away behind a fake smile of politeness as he inched away from Moon every, and any, opportunity he got.

Only for her to return every single time.

"I said I would be your shadow," she whispers annoyedly the fourth time she made her way back to Gladion, the blonde covering the mic to his headset as he leans closer to her.

"Last time I checked shadows are silent."

A low groan escapes Moon, her brow furrowing, her bottom lip jutting out as she ignores his rude comeback, and soon the two fall into as much silence as they could, the noise of various guests chatting only filling the need to hold conversation with one another.

Why Gladion agreed to Moon's offer was now beyond him. She knew nothing of weddings from a planner's perspective and most of her contributions so far were limited to her smiling at guests and escorting them to their proper seats.

A sigh escapes him. Maybe he agreed because he knew with Lillie's absence he would be short-staffed, or maybe it was the idea that if he kept an eye on Moon, or kept her by his side nothing would go haywire.

And that assumption so far proved to be true.

She was a decent greeter if anything.

His view of Moon from his peripheral soon shifts as his view passes over the crowd one last time. A small beep on his watch keeping everything as punctual could be.

"Okay," Gladion mutters, silently noticing Moon's expectant gaze shift towards him.

"Have the processional start in...3..."

Moon's face drops.

"2"

A tiny scoff is heard.

"1"

She looks ahead once more.

"Now."

The cello and bass start off low, the crowds' energy shifting almost immediately as the violins come in playing the quintessential wedding march. His eyes scan, his mic turns off. Everything was going smoothly so far, and based on the lack of misconduct everything would continue to go according to plan.

When he finds himself swept away in the ambiance, however, is when he notices Moon step closer to him. "I don't get it," Moon mutters, distracting Gladion from the entering ensemble. "Guzma doesn't even look happy."

Gladion follows Moon's gaze. The groom, at this point had made it down the aisle, the mothers seated in their chairs, and the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids slowly continued on with their march. "And neither do the families," an exasperated sigh leaves her as she watches on with a frown.

He didn't understand why she was so concerned; maybe it was the fact that Moon and Guzma had been friends since forever, but after years and years he himself learned that families were messy, and sometimes couples weren't any better.

"Well, luckily for you Moon, you won't have to worry about a difficult guestlist at Lillie's."

But the small bit of reassurance did nothing to satiate the girl.

"What if he doesn't actually love her?"

"Moon, you're not a matchmaker, why are you giving this so much thought?" Gladion desperately interrupts as he tries to pay attention to the rest of the ceremony but soon Moon's scoff reaches his ears.

"I'll have you know Mr. Wedding Planner, I have a great track record," she defends. "Lillie and Hau? Courtesy of me!" Gladion's focus was now entirely lost as he glances down at the haughty girl, the smirk on her lips taunting him.

"Is that why Mallow and Kiawe's wedding almost got cancelled?"

And then as if on cue the smirk disappears, her face growing serious and she utters a small, "they're still married, okay..."

* * *

If Gladion had a choice, and a proper budget, he would provide sound support to nervous brides and grooms. However therapy on a wedding day was clearly a faux pas and many times the duties of calming the future spouses down came to the various bridesmaids and groomsmen of the day. Most of the time they were a helping hand, a shoulder to hold onto, a wall to hear all their nervous ramblings, and a reliable source of tissues for the never ending tears-they were there to get their friends, their sisters, their family members to get over the insecurities, their worries, and to realize that the love of their life was going to walk down that aisle and take the plunge with them every step of the way.

Or at least, that's what they're supposed to do.

It was on one particularly hot summer wedding a few years ago that that assumption, however, had to be cast aside. Gladion, making one final round before the ceremony, heard an anguished scream coming from the bride's dressing corner - 20 minutes before the procession was to begin.

"Mallow, Mallow!" he heard a female call out, the sobbing of who he assumed was the bride following as he approached carefully.

"Mallow, please, listen. If you feel like you shouldn't marry him you clearly don't have to!"

"But Moon-is" a hiccup from her, and a quickening in his steps at the drop of that name, "is that really reason enough to cancel this whole thing?"

"If it means that much to you then ye-" a knock on the door cuts Moon's words off almost immediately, the blonde pushing the door open nearly wanting to shut Moon up indefinitely.

Of course it's her.

But he disregards bridesmaid #6 and looks over at Mallow, clearly distressed, make-up ruined, hair disheveled. "Mallow, what's wrong?" a sincerity in his voice that surprised even himself, but what good was a wedding between reluctant people? Mallow sniffles, a tissue crumpled into her hand as she struggles to form words. Gladion mentally notes that they had about 17 minutes before either the bride walked down the aisle, or he walked down to cancel the whole thing.

"His family-his family-"

"His family doesn't like her cooking!" Moon annoyingly finishes up for Mallow who only sniveled in response, her head nodding in confirmation as Gladion tried to not snap at either one of the girls.

"Mallow, you're not marrying his family, you're marrying him, and clearly up until this moment," he fights the urge to stare at the troublemaker, "you wanted to be with him."

The following ceremony and reception had to be his favorite to date.

* * *

"So I may have had a slip-up," Moon adds softly as they watch Guzma's bride-to-be make her way up to him, their smiles bright, and full of love.

It was just nerves on his face earlier. A wave of relief washing over both of them.

"One too many, Moon," Gladion retorts, as the officiant lifts the mic to his lips, and he beckons Moon to follow him outside of the doors.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today-" the doors close quietly behind them, shutting out the rest of the opening. Moon simply gives confused look towards Gladion as he stares at his watch.

"Aren't we going to watch the ceremony?"

Gladion tried his best to not laugh. "Rule number one, shadow, planners rarely get to enjoy the festivities," the appalled look on her face making her presence just the slightest bit more bearable.

But then she sighs, a resolute smile making its way onto her face even though her eyes were filled with disappointment. "What now then?" she whispers, her gaze solely on her hands wringing the fabric of her dress.

And Gladion, as bitter as he was, knew that weddings were just as important for the guests-besides, he needed a moment away from her anyways. He pinches the bridge of his nose as he turns slightly away from Moon, but not enough to block her from his view entirely.

"Everything is on schedule, and as long as you don't touch anything," he emphasizes, now noticing Moon's eyes lift towards him with a bit of uncertainty and a smidge of genuine surprise, "you can meet me at the reception hall at 2."


	4. The Menu

Chaos. Destruction. Tragedy. Disaster.

It was all wrong, wrong, wrong.

Luckily for the venue, Guzma and Plumeria didn't even notice that the banquet hall used the wrong shade of maroon. And luckily for his company, the families and friends didn't bat an eye when the name placards were slightly shifted around. Unluckily for him, however, was the biggest catastrophe that could happen at any wedding reception happened:

Catering had messed up the requested entree.

And the worst part of it all was that it was only him freaking out, he takes back his seventh-no eighth drink at the open bar, his mind trying to figure out a solution-"Gladion you look awful." He takes it back, he now needed a ninth drink as he hears the clicking of Moon's heels approach him.

"Don't you think that's enough alcohol?," Moon asks, a trace of concern-or was it more of contempt laced into her question as Gladion simply glances at her.

"When you're around," he smirks, "it's never enough," his glass lifting in a mock cheers motion as he finishes up what's left. Moon figures it was supposed to come out more bitter, more sharp, but instead it's playful, casually tipsy enough to not offend.

She rolls her eyes, "why are you even drinking anyways? I wouldn't think it's professional," she mocks with air quotes coming up next to her head.

"The chicken."

"The chicken?"

"The. Chicken," he repeats menacingly in a staccato as he sees the catering staff roll out from the kitchen door, the silver platters hiding what Gladion found to be the biggest failure in his most recent history.

"No one has even complained about the chicken-no one really ca-"

"I CARE!" Gladion says ratherly loudly, Moon stifling back a laugh at how an entree has caused Gladion's entire undoing. She looks at him carefully once more, her hand patting on the bar counter twice before whispering, "I'll be back."

* * *

Moon knew the role was stressful, but it was easy to assume that Gladion's obsession with perfection was more of a self-imposed expectation than an industry standard. And after a quick talk with the newlyweds she confirmed that neither of them even noticed, that they both thought the chicken was delicious, that Gladion was to thank for their amazing celebration.

But when Moon walks back and notices 8 drinks had turned to 12 and Gladion's expression had changed from serious to seriously deranged- Moon knew it was time that they left. She quickly texts Lillie, they were going to need a cover, and by the minimum good luck she did have, Lillie agreed to replace her hot mess of a brother.

"Okay okay, c'mon Gladion," Moon groans while trying her best to swing his arm around her shoulder, their height difference doing little to help out her situation.

He chuckles at the feeble attempt. "Remember when you got really drunk at a wedding?" Moon stiffens up at his callback, a languid pace taking place as they attempted to walk towards outside. How Gladion kept track of all her mistakes was now beyond coincidence and now just plain disdainful.

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago. And I was drinking to have fun, not to destress," Moon snaps as Gladion just stares at her—or at least he tried to given their awkward positioning. "And I'm definitely a cuter drunk than you are Gladion."

A second of silence passes between them as Gladion stops in place, causing Moon to jolt to a stop. "You think I'm cute?" he asks innocently, Moon nearly dropping him at the question, at the tone.

"I said **I'm** the cute one, not you!" Moon defends rather loudly, ignoring the heat increasing in her cheeks at the misunderstanding.

"You—" he pouts, Gladion actually pouting was enough to make her think she was dreaming, "you're not too bad yourself—-"

Yeah, she was definitely dreaming; but the idea of a dream was lost as soon as he kept talking.

"If only you-you," he pauses, his lips pursing in thought before his eyes go wide, "if only you didn't talk too much, schedules are... a thing," he slurs, his words coming off as he was telling some great tale, and not a judge of her character-like usual.

So maybe she had gotten a little too drunk one wedding, maybe she rambled during the toasts, and maybe she caused a little bit of a scene- enough to need an escort out. Nothing was destroyed, everything kept its integrity-minus the schedule Gladion had worked super hard on. But of course, leave it Gladion to remember every mishap.

Moon feels Gladion's weight begin to weigh more and more heavily on her much smaller frame; her phone now awkwardly held in her hand as she quickly tries to call for a cab. "Gladion." A groan was all she heard, his eyes closed tightly as he refused to respond. "Gladion, I need to know where you live," Moon asks desperately this time around in an attempt to grab his attention.

All she gets is nother sound of disapproval and clearly trying to pry an answer wasn't going to work.

"Fine," Moon murmurs, the car rolling up to the curb as she ungracefully shoves Gladion into the backseat before sliding in next to him.

"Where to?"

Moon's eyes glancing towards the knocked out blonde, exasperation written all over her face as she responds, "my house."


	5. The Housing Arrangements

The sun peeking into his room seemed brighter than usual, the sounds from the window louder. But the plush blankets, the full pillows, the soft bed, they were all enough to entice him to stay within their confines; to not release the warmth that had built up in the night, to continue living the nice dream he was having. Besides, he was his own boss, he could go into the office a little later than usual. So he blindly reaches forward, still refusing to open his eyes to the rest of the day, to grab a hold of the nearest pillow for just five...more…minu...

"Eep!"

His eyes open wide, his body shoots straight up, and as the blood rushes out of his head it only leaves the familiar feeling of what he knew to be a hangover...and the fear of waking up next to a girl…

"What are you doing in my room?" Gladion yells in complete astonishment as he sees the dark haired stranger stir, an exasperated groan leaving her lips.

A very specific sound he had learned to associate with one particular person.

This was no longer a dream, it was a nightmare. And when she sits up, the blanket falling off her shoulders, the bed shifting under her weight, he couldn't help but to hope he would be waking up soon.

"Morning to you too…" Moon murmurs sleepily as she rubs her eyes, her hair strangely not completely in disarray, her face clear, makeupless, natural and entirely unphased with the situation.

Why was she so unphased?

"And this is **my** room, Gladion,"

His head whips around as soon as she finishes her sentence. The fairy lights hanging off a canopy...the string of photos of her with a vast variety of friends...the window sills decorated with little plants and trinkets...It was all enough to prove that it was definitely not his room. His head starts to pound, his hand automatically coming up to clutch it, his eyes closing shut trying to force the nightmare to end; to shun out the bright light, her bright voice...

Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

He pinches himself.

His eyes slowly opening again only to see Moon's pink lips pulling into a knowing smile...she knew what had happened last night...to him... to them...

He was going to be sick.

"There's water and ibuprofen on your nightstand, the bathroom is to your right," Moon says ratherly quietly as Gladion tries to put two and two together… His eyes narrow in on her exposed skin, her shoulder peeking out from under the blanket she was holding up against herself, but his panicked expression seemed to strike a chord in Moon. She quickly adjusts to prove that was very much dressed. Her small frame simply engulfed in a large shirt, only a large shirt, one so large it barely held up, no less, but definitely not his.

His clothing.

His eyes widen as his own hands rush to pat down his body, the feeling of fabric never filling him with so much relief before until he realizes he was only semi-fully clothed. His pants were very much still in place, with wallet, keys, and all, but his blazer from the previous night was gone, the tie long removed, his pressed shirt was wrinkled, untucked, unbuttoned...

He hears Moon giggle when he pauses in horror, her glimmering gray eyes just watching him go through a crisis right before her.

"You don't remember anything from last night do you?"

Someone with a hangover had never moved as fast as Gladion just did. His balance completely thrown off as he stands at the foot of her bed with confusion etched into his features, fear in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Nothing your mind raced to earlier."

She was playing games. The coy expression on her face simply toying with him as an exasperated sigh escapes him, the uneasy feeling twisting in his stomach. Was it the alcohol? The circumstances?

He honestly couldn't tell at this point.

"You drank too much," she begins as she carefully watches Gladion's jaw clench, "but I think you know that by the headache you're probably experiencing right now."

Gladion simply nods, not even wanting to deny her claim as the world seemingly spun way too quickly. He grabs the water, the medicine, and sits back down. A small attempt to regain a grasp on cruel reality.

"You were so far gone I had to call Lillie for backup-and no, the guests didn't find out about your escapades, so your reputation is very much intact, thanks to me."

Another nod, another flip in his stomach. It was one thing to get wasted...it was another that he now had to thank her of all people. Her triumphant tone did little to help his situation.

"So why am I here and not home?" he asks cautiously, his head now looking over his shoulder to peer down at Moon.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No."

But he did want to hear it. He had to know. He needed to know.

Moon rolls her eyes, "wow you're not honest at all when the alcohol is out of your system, huh?" she smirks much to his disdain as his hands wring the comforter he was on top of. How she could read him so well just added to his list of why she irked him so. "When I say you were gone, I mean really **gone** , Gladion. You couldn't even tell me where you lived-" she pauses as she watches Gladion's face turn significantly paler- "figured it was better for you to puke your brains out in my house than on a random street on Akala."

At least Moon was reasonable.

"You made the toilet by the way."

And at least he had reasonable aim.

She sighs dramatically, throwing the blanket off of her as she gets up.

"Besides having to lug you around, you weren't all bad," Gladion could almost hear her smile in her voice, "you listened to directions, you struggled to clean up, water spilled all over you," she points at his disheveled clothes, before continuing to sort all of it making sense now. "But you're nicer when you're drunk, sure a little touchy , and you have no filter, but y-"

His eyes widen, "what do you mean touchy? "

Moon stiffens up almost immediately, heat seems to rise to her cheeks, the carefree nature she was exuding during in her storytelling leaving her as if on command. She looks away from his scrutinizing glare, walking towards a nearby chair, "you know...touchy...clingy . Did you not know you were a clingy drunk?" she mumbles before nervously laughing.

Something in her avoidant reaction set off several alarms in Gladion's head, but try as hard as he could he could not recall anything after seeing Moon at the bar. His brow furrows, Moon's question now hanging in the air without a response. Moon didn't say he did anything horrible besides damaging his own pride...and the image he tried to maintain with anyone who wasn't in his circle of approval...everything was fine. He would be fine. Moon would...probably never let go of this, but it was fine. He only had to deal with her for 12 months anyways.

"That's all I need to hear...I need to get to work," Gladion gets up once again, the medicine probably kicking in by now as Moon watches him look around the room.

"Here," she says handing over his missing clothes, "there's an electrolyte drink for you on the table and to my knowledge the wedding was handled just fine by your sister," Moon adds sweetly and almost with the same concern he thought he heard the night before.

For sure all false politeness given the circumstances.

"Thanks," he mutters as he takes his clothes ratherly quickly and heads towards the door. He quickly clears his throat, his hand on the door knob, "...I'll see you next week for Lillie's photoshoot…". He then leaves her room-and eventually her house-hoping to never have to come back again.

Moon, on the other hand, doesn't budge until she hears her front door closing shut. Her heart thumping in her chest as she reaches for her phone-the most recent messages to Lillie still on the screen.

Moon [11:42PM]

So we finally made it.

Lillie [11:42PM]

Thank Arceus, I hope he didn't give you any trouble. The wedding was fine by the way-all I handled with cleanup.

Moon [11:43PM]

No, strangely enough he was the nicest he has **ever** been to me...maybe too much so…, and really that's great to hear!

Lillie [11:43PM]

Wait, what do you mean by 'too much'?

Moon [11:44PM]

…

Lillie [11:46PM]

Moon?

Moon [11:50PM]

Uh...how do I say this..

Moon [11:51PM]

Your brother may have accidentally kissed me…?


	6. The Engagement Shoot

It had been a week.

A terrible, long, drawn out week.

A week full of Lillie's screaming over text, phone, and surprisingly a carrier Pikipek.

And it was a week full of Moon unconsciously touching her lips. A week of her distractions. A week of torture, all to the point that Moon was now doing anything and **everything** to try to push aside the thought, the idea, the feeling of Gladion kissing her.

Her head hits the desk with an audible thump, Gladion scoffing from across the room, muttering something about her work ethic, her lack of professionalism.

And as he spoke all Moon could do was peer up from her shamed corner, her eyes staring at his lips with reckless abandon.

Moon would rather die than to admit what had really happened that night to Gladion. The blonde now working across the way, blissfully unaware of what he did; of the effect he left on Moon.

The idiot.

* * *

Lillie [11:51PM]

MOON.

Lillie [11:52PM]

YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT AND LEAVE ME HANGING, MOON.

Lillie [11:53PM]

MOON.

MOON.

MOON.

MOON.

MOON.

...

It was quick to assume that the younger Aether sibling wouldn't stop til she got the full story.

* * *

"Gladion," Moon groans as Gladion refuses to move his feet, the weight of his body nearly crushing her in the process as she tries to reach for her keys.

"Heh," his breathy whisper hitting Moon's ear as his head rests on her shoulder, his arms clinging onto her even tighter than before, "you're cute when you're annoyed."

Moon stiffens up slightly at haphazard comment, the keys nearly slipping out of her hand. It was really off putting how touchy Gladion was in comparison to his normal day-to-day self, but Moon, refusing to react, ignores the heat rising to her cheeks, the clamoring in her chest. Yes, she and all of Alola could admit that Gladion was attractive, but currently the blonde was drunk beyond measurable belief, and the door to her house was literally the only thing preventing her from throwing him to the ground.

She was so close to being done with him, but when the door swings open, his grip loosens for the first time that night. Gladion stumbling in, his hands grasping the wall for dear life as Moon tried to hold back her own laughter.

He turns around with wide eyes, almost as if he just realized Moon had been there all along.

"Moon," he gasps, "are you trying to seduce me?"

The sincerity in his voice was enough to prompt an actual laugh. "You wish," Moon responds with a quick eye roll, her hand beckoning him to follow her to her room.

"You'll be sleeping here," Moon says matter-of-factly as she turns on a small lamp before heading to her dresser, Gladion standing in the doorway as he just watches her move around.

"But where will you sleep?"

Moon turns to look over at him, confusion etched into her features as she watches Gladion's concern fill his, "the couch where else?"

But the answer didn't seem to be satisfactory as the innocent pout returns, he seemed almost saddened by the revelation, "sleep here." Gladion. The greatest wedding planner in all of Alola, was in her bedroom, begging. Moon fights the urge to pull out her phone, to record him, well aware that the consequences would be greater than the few seconds of gratification.

Moon pauses, looking at her bed, looking at him, if he was to get sick, she might as well be near to help him. She begrudgingly accepts, noting that her bed was indeed big enough for both of them, as she leaves to shower.

When she comes back however, she expected Gladion to be sound asleep, not sitting on the edge of her bed having a near breakdown. He looked upset, his numb hands completely failing to move on command, his brain unaware of how to function like a normal 29 year old. His fingers struggling to loosen up his tie, his eyes looking up at Moon like a pleading Rockruff. "You're hopeless," she says under her breath as she sits next to him, her hands quickly undoing his tie and pulling off his blazer, Gladion continued fumbling with his shirt, eventually trying to undo the buttons farther down his torso when Moon places her hand on his. Her head shaking.

"I swear you better keep your shirt on," the red on her cheeks not going unnoticed under his dazed stare.

"Does a little skin gets you flustered Moon~?" he asks with a sly grin, leaning in closer, a flirtatious tone in his voice.

Ah the wonders of alcohol.

"Of course not," Moon scoffs as her hand pushes Gladion's face away, preventing him from leaning in even closer.

"You know, if Lillie said you were this pretty I would've been okay to meeting earlier."

The words come out muffled, Moon's hand on his mouth to blame, but as she blinks once, twice, registering the confession. The very harmless observation, now only fueling her annoyance with him. They had met earlier. A lot earlier than he ever would claim.But fighting with a drunk man was pointless. "Arceus," Moon scoffs, "given how you treat me I don't think we should've. We barely get along now-" but mid tirade she's caught off guard, Gladion removing her hand swiftly, the bed shifting under his weight, her back now hitting the plush comforter as she sees Gladion's frame looming over her.

"If it was before the cake," he whispers his green eyes stare intensely into Moon's, his face leaning closer.

"We could've been fine..."

Moon feels her breath hitch, her heart pounding faster and harder, his lips now a millimeter apart, if even that, as his chuckle fills the otherwise silent room, "we could've been closing this gap a lot sooner."

The gasp that escapes Moon only seems to fuel Gladion, the smirk on his lips taunting her. Sensible thought had left, her mouth slightly agape unable to formulate any words, any need to push him away. He was drunk, he was merely teasing, he hated her for Arceus' sakes and there was no way he would actually kiss her-until he suddenly was. His lips landing on hers as gently as a drunken kiss could, the taste of whisky infiltrating Moon's senses as she feels his chapped lips slide against her, and her mind's racing thoughts turning off after a moment's hesitation. The kiss wasn't anything hectic, it wasn't even desperate, but it was enticing and practiced. And the fact that she was being swept away by the feeling; the rush, the warmth, the desperation-she just wanted it to continue, truly lost inhibitions guiding reckless actions, but when Gladion breathlessly pulls away, she feels her face flush, her chest rising, her life now hanging on a thread as her body reacts to Gladion smirking.

"G'night," he murmurs, rolling off Moon to go to her restroom, to clean up to get ready for bed - to make a mess, knock things over, and spray water everywhere (a fact Moon heard, but never got up to confirm.) She couldn't even be bothered to go clean up, her fingers gently touching her swollen lips, her mind now possibly in a state of shock as she lied in the bed. Gladion eventually lying down only a foot away from her.

Sleep was a lost cause. Moon only able to focus on her racing thoughts, Gladion's quiet breathing, the sound of the bed shifting as he tossed and turned, until a couple hours later she hears Gladion bolt out of bed and rush towards the restroom to expel the poison in his body.

With the alcohol now gone he would surely return to normal immediately, she gets up, walks into the restroom and kneels down next to Gladion whose head was stuck in the toilet.

Strange how holding one's hair was never limited to just girls.

* * *

"You're bad at keeping secrets, Moon," Moon hears from behind her, the playful tone in Lillie's voice not slipping past her as the bride-to-be sits down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Moon responds defiantly, her eyes lingering across the field towards Hau and the photographer, towards Gladion just observing. Lillie shakes her head in disdain.

"Hau and I have a bet to see how long you can keep staring at my brother."

"I AM **NOT** STARING AT GLADION!" Moon yells rather loudly, the group she was watching earlier now turning their heads towards her.

How much more could she do to embarrass herself.

Lillie giggles, "well, I think it's time for a break, don't you?" and soon she's off, skipping towards Hau, smiling at the photographer, urging everyone to rest, to get snacks-to send Gladion in her direction.

 **To send Gladion in her direction.**

There was so much evil contained in Lillie's tall frame.

He walks towards the canopy she was seated under, grabbing a bottle of water, as he peers down at her curiously. Moon had been avoiding him all day.

A welcomed change of pace.

"How's the shoot going?"

The question was meek, quiet, strangely out of character for Moon. "It's fine, should be done soon. The rings are next-" but then his sentence stops, "you **do** have the rings right?"

Gladion had made sure to plant it into Moon's head that she was to never repeat any of her prior mistakes, losing the rings being one that had happened in her fourth wedding. And of course Gladion remembered, Alola would freeze over the day he didn't remember one of her mistakes, but it was an event she tried to forget. An event full of her crying, apologizing to Mina, offering to buy a replacement.

Compared to all her other 'disastrous occasions' as Gladion kindly dubbed the happenstances, that one was pure and utter chaos.

Moon eventually did find those rings though, at the end of the night, in the bouquet of all places.

"The rings are here," Moon responds. There was no bite, no sass, no retort in her answer as her hands simply pass the boxes into Gladion's outreached one. He couldn't help but to look at her a little longer, as if looking for a reason as to why she seemed sodown. Her mind, however, was trying its hardest to not focus on the fact that their fingers brushed for a quick moment.

"If you're sick you should go home."

Moon looks up towards the blonde, the nonchalance in his voice not selling the request she assumed she heard. She almost wanted to ask him to repeat himself, but she stops herself short.

No, she heard him loud and clear, the blonde shrugging silently before walking away.

And that's when it clicks.

Gladion was a man of little words, but his actions spoke volumes.

And this was him returning the favor for a night he didn't even remember.


	7. The Bride & Groom Ensembles

Gladion didn't want to care.

It wasn't like he had noticed how Moon's mood had shifted almost immediately after the night he stayed over.

It wasn't like he glanced over at her constantly as if her face would give away answers.

It wasn't as if he thought something went terribly wrong during his lapse of judgement.

Surely, if he did something Moon would've told him, right? She held grudges over him just like he did to her, right? Why couldn't he remember that night? Why wouldn't Moon talk about it?

A groan escapes him as his hands dig into his scalp, the noise prompting Moon to glance over.

Subtlety definitely wasn't his strong suit.

But neither was it Moon's because she had worked a system to look at Gladion everytime he wasn't; to actively avoid his piercing gaze that sent chills down her spine. She was over the whole thing, or at least, that's what she told herself. A lie she had very much told herself several times before in high school when it came to him. And Gladion obviously reverting back to his less-than-kind ways played a factor in her stunted emotions towards him. The emotions that made her heart palpitate everytime she did notice him looking over.

That wouldn't stop her from calling him out, however.

"If you're going to keep looking at me you might spit it out, Gladion," Moon murmurs as she closes the screen of her computer-the most recent task: sending out Lillie's bridal party invitations taking almost all of her attention.

"Are you done yet?" Gladion asks, essentially avoiding Moon's question, as he watches her form approach him, the pile of envelopes and boxes landing with an audible thump on his desk. The smirk on her lips sealing the deal.

"First time I see you exclusively work on Best Man duties and you're already slipping."

Maybe Moon was back to normal.

He tsks. "Unlike you, I don't have experience with these... nuances ," Gladion gestures to the material on his desk. "I'm a weddingplanner, not a wedding errand boy."

He half expects her to make her leave after his comment; to disappear until the next weekend, to leave him to his suffering, but the sound of the chair legs rolling across the linoleum floor surprise him. Gladion looking up as she takes the seat directly in front of his desk, her hands reaching towards the unruly pile he hadn't even gotten through.

"It's the errands that are learned through practice."

There she was again. Moon responding softly, dryly, no sarcasm, she was working quickly-Hau's Groomsmen request cards clearly not as elaborate as Lillie's…

Gladion wasn't sure why her lack of spark bothered him so much. Why she was so focused, so subdued, so set on avoiding his eyes.

What did he do? What should he do?

A beat passes, Moon nimbly getting through everything much quicker than he would; the sounds of folding paper, sealing envelopes, and wax stamps forming a rhythm. A question at the tip of his tongue that he just couldn't let go off now cast aside for something more relevant.

"How many weddings **have** you been a bridesmaid in?"

Gladion's sincerity surprised even him, as he notices her hands losing their momentum, the flow she had created now gone as the inquisition throws her off guard.

He couldn't help but to notice Moon hesitates to look up, her gray eyes meeting his not a second later-they were searching. For contempt? For continued sarcasm? But even he knew all she could find is genuine curiosity- in a strange Gladion sort of way.

"Oh..." her fingers lifting as she counts in her head. "9 in Kanto. Soon to be 6 in Alola," she pauses, "I've attended many, **many** , more."

"...did you cause chaos in Kanto?" Gladion's attempt at lightening up the mood was met with Moon chucking a crumpled piece of paper at him. The reaction was to be expected, her aim wasn't as it smacked his forehead as if on target.

" **I** am an angel," Moon responds bitterly, Gladion nearly forgetting to look annoyed at the ambush as he holds back a laugh—Moon's mouth pouting the reason for it.

"Pretty sure you're the devil."

"Not to everyone else," she mutters as she goes back to doing Gladion's task, this time her eyes not even needing to look down as she folds another paper perfectly. "Besides, without me you would have to worry your pretty little blonde head over the dancing too-"

But as soon as her sentence leaves her mouth she sees Gladion stiffen in his seat. It was almost as if Gladion didn't realize-

"You didn't know I was a choreographer, huh?"

A pause.

"You know...a professional dancer?"

A quick and sudden movement towards his holy grail, The Binder.

Gladion's frame hovers over his desk, his fingers frantically flips through the laminated pages. Cakes...candles...corsages...dancing. **Dancing**. And it was there. Clear as day, Alola, once again proving that the community was indeed small.

Moonlight Dance Studios

Cheesy...straight to the point… "you're in the business?" Gladion whispers, mostly to himself, but the small space they sat in didn't leave much room for secrets.

"Arceus we might as well play 20 questions now," Moon responds with an eye roll, Gladion falling into his chair. "And for your information, it's not exclusively weddings, but my services have been requested more often than not."

"And here I thought you just knew everyone," Gladion says relievedly, Moon's popularity now more tangible, more understandable. He grabs a nearby water bottle, "your wedding dates must have fun dancing with you then." It was an offhand comment, not much reasoning behind it, but he watches Moon's face pale. Her usually quick quips replaced with stutters and a nervousness he didn't know possible.

"I..I've never taken a date to a wedding...or anywhere..." Moon mumbles, Gladion's choking prompting Moon to only grow more irritated. Countless weddings, has the region in the palm of her hand.

"Everyone's favorite person..." Moon glares as he begins speaking, well aware of what he was insinuating. A favorite to everyone, buthim. "—has **never** dated," he finishes with almost a shocked chuckle. "Weddings are literally pools of single men and women waiting for their next target, and you attend all of them! Explain the logic behind that."

Moon shrugs, noticing Gladion lean into his chair in complete disbelief.

"I'm just waiting for the right person?"

She clearly didn't believe it and neither did he.

"Bullshit."

Moon's brow furrows at the quick call out, Gladion just smirking at her. "Moon, I make weddings happen. I know for a fact everysingle person in attendance always wants to find love, you are no exception." The assumption, was very much correct, but Moon refused to give him the satisfaction instead choosing to cross her arms angrily across her chest, an exasperated sigh escaping her.

"This probably means you haven't had your first kiss yet either, huh?"

Moon stiffens, of all things he had to say…

"You're a wedding expert, not a relationship one," Moon defends, her head turning away defiantly, but the action in itself proved Gladion very, very, right. He leans forward and she automatically leans back, her mind trying to not race back to last week.

"You just finished folding invites to Hau's groomsmen, one of them could very much be your date."

Moon stands up on instinct. There was no way he meant himself; the teasing tone, the smirk on his face, the glint in his eye, the dreaded chuckle that escapes him...

But by Arceus did Moon wish he did.

"Or you could be my date."

Moon swears the moment Gladion got derailed, was the moment she forgot to realize what she just blurted out. His sentence cutting short, Moon impetuousness hitting her. It was out-it was out-it was out- "I'm joking," Moon quickly interjects, waving all insinuations off as Gladion comes to. But when she begins to dismiss herself—mumbling about seeing him next week, he notices something strange.

It happened after another nervous giggle, her back almost fully turned away from him when he sees her fingers delicately tuck a strand of hair behind her ear—the action revealing a hidden pinkish hue on her freckled cheeks.

For the first time ever did Gladion think that Moon looked cute.


	8. The Gift Registry

In a matter of a 4 weeks Gladion's reputation had been nearly tarnished but saved by Moon. Said aforementioned person had started acting differently after the mishap and it strangely bothered him. And while the two of them weren't necessarily friends , they now balanced on a line that was beyond acquaintanceship. He could blame this on a multitude of factors; the many weddings they were attending, the sheer fact that they spent hours together every Sunday, or even the texts they would exchange throughout the week about upcoming tasks-whatever the reason however, Gladion had found himself caught in a cause and effect mystery.

And when Moon appears at the store front, the one he had invited her to, he was staring right at the effect portion of the enigma in order to find an answer. An answer for the lapse of judgement that had overcome him when Moon was leaving last night...the lapse that made him call out to her before the door actually shut. The one that made him...

"So why are we gift shopping now of all days, Gladion?"

Moon's cheery voice takes him out of his reverie. He wasn't paying attention to the registry screen in front of them anyways, his eyes continuing to flicker on Moon everytime she swiped through the list. A glance at outfit—-unsure if she had come from work. Her face—sporting a different kind of makeup than her usual weekend style. Her hair-up and out of her face for once and herbeing—- essentially back to normal.

"Figured we should buy Lillie and Hau's wedding gift now rather than later, we'll be busy." It was a lame excuse that Gladion himself couldn't even be bothered to reinstate, just like all his questionable decisions in the past 24 hours.

Him asking Moon to join him on a Monday of all things topping that list.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right," Moon responds, oblivious to Gladion's current state of mind. Her clear gray eyes happily locking onto his, her mouth saying something along the lines of "gift" and "you ready?" He couldn't recollect if he tried. Moon's body now missing from his side as she slips away to a corner of the home goods section—-her insistent humming to the generic music in the store his only way of finding her a couple minutes later.

"Their gift list says nonstick pans," Gladion overhears her murmur as she grabs a hold of a rather large box. A look of pride lighting her up.

They would be done in no time...but not enough time to get him to the bottom of his conundrum.

"I feel like they need nonstick people instead," Gladion interjects as he watches Moon's face contort into her typical pout. Her body stepping closer to him as she lifts her arms and drops the box in retaliation —-his arms reacting fast enough to catch it.

"Darn I figured I could get rid of you for them first," her carefree laugh causing a strange pang in Gladion's chest, his own laugh bubbling into a low chuckle that catches both of them off guard and shushes Moon almost immediately as her cheeks heated up.

That was a sound she wanted to hear again and again.

And that was the expression that got them there in the first place.

"Does the happy couple need any help?" Moon and Gladion both turn to the new voice, a salesperson beaming at them with a smile of adoration.

It only lasted a second because both quickly snapped:

"We are **not** a couple."

* * *

It had been a few hours. Moon offering suggestions. Gladion turning them down immediately. And as they stood in the kitchen supply section, again, he couldn't help the sour look on his face. Did his sister even need a stand mixer?

"You could just you know," Moon trails off, her hand vaguely waving around, "follow the list?" The tsk that escapes him was out of habit was only naturally responded to with Moon rolling her eyes.

"I'm thinking these registries are just a way for couples to request useless things...Hau and Lillie don't even bake!"

"Of course some of it is useless, but eh, you act as if you've never gotten a wedding gift—-oh Arceus you've never have have you?" Moon didn't even need his response, quickly putting two and two together with Gladion stiffening up at the accusation.

It was enough proof for her and it made sense. Why would a Wedding Planner ever need to buy a wedding gift? He runs a hand through his hair, "should I just give them money?"

"If you don't find anything to give them in our last run of the store, yes."

The fact that the two of them had spent literal hours together browsing made Moon curious. She didn't understand why Gladion had asked her in the first place, especially given the awkward circumstances she was trying to escape under last night. She also would've sworn him the type to only see people when needed-in particular people he had a specific disdain for.

But her piqued curiosity only grew as she stood next to Gladion, his face entirely focused on the task at hand, when she realized how much fun the two had . Their banter, their quips, their retorts, all for **once** weren't malicious and it was almost as if after 4 weeks of working together started separating them from forlorn enemies to almost friends.

And almost friends , were allowed to ask questions. Right?

"Hey Gladion," Moon speaks up quietly as she pretends to examine the tacky table cloths in front of her, "why are you even a wedding planner?"

"Have you asked Lillie the same question?" he responds without missing a beat, his eyes flickering away from the potential gifts to her, noting the curiosity written in her expression.

A nod, "it fits her though," Moon looks at Gladion in resignation, a silent apology if it came off as rude, but he didn't seem to take any offense, not missing a beat as he responds, "it's the family business."

"Well, yeah," Moon says obviously, "but I'm asking why you enjoy it. This gift portion is clearly stressing you out, so what about the rest of it?"

"It's not the love portion if that's what you're trying to get me to admit."

Leave it to Gladion to still be defensive and closed even after months. "I know it's not the love portion, Arceus you're what 29? You've never been in a relationship for longer than a few months and-"

Gladion's eyes widen at Moon's confidence, her nonchalant way of stating a fact that she very much shouldn't know.

"How do you know what?"

And all Moon does is blink innocently, the gears in her head turning that she in fact does know a lot more about him then he does her.

"Gladion, maid of honor here? Best friend with Lillie's since forever?" she says with a light laugh as her she steps closer. "For example I remember how you had an emo phase you still clearly," Moon flicks his hair, "haven't grown out, and how you had a Silvally plush you held near and dear, but wouldn't let your sister even breath on it when we wanted to play and-"

"Okay that's enough," Gladion stammers, a rare red tinge on his cheeks that Moon wanted to capture forever. The usually stoic blonde was embarrassed, his eyes looking away from her as he went back to the task at hand. "That doll was a gift."

"Mhm sure emo boy~" she jokes, a tsk being the only response she hears before he goes silent. His brow furrowing, his mouth twisting in contemplation.

"How do you even know all of this? We clearly didn't meet until your brother's wedding."

But it's that assumption that causes Moon to tsk in disdain, her eyes leaving his, an action he learned to associate with her nerves.

And his own concern followed suit.

"Moon…," he says slowly, "how long have you known me?"

She tries shrugging the question away. They were kinda getting along, for one, and their acquaintanceship seemed so delicate, she didn't want to tip what was just established with a fact that would make him seem like an unfavorable person.

"Not long?"

"Moon," he repeats, not relenting.

"We met when I was in 4th grade...but you obviously forgot that meeting..." a pause. "Then we met again when I was in 9th, although I don't think that stuck out either," Moon admits this time with an added nervous chuckle as generic music fills the space between them. Realization striking.

"We crossed paths in high school didn't we?"

"Almost every day," Moon's hand nervously rubbing the back of her neck as the gears turn in his head. "but I was your baby sister's friend! I didn't expect a senior to notice an underclassman"

"Arceus I'm an ass…" Gladion announces begrudgingly as his hand rubs up and down his face in frustration.

Moon's fingers coming closely together, a small gap between them, as she winces, "just a little...I mean you kinda still are."

Remorse didn't stop the death glare he threw at her, his emerald eyes slitted in her direction coldly, but a retort missing. A silent apology in a sense.

"Don't worry about it because instead I have blackmail on you like no other," Moon laughs, "like how you failed art class, or how you and Ilima were the weirdest combination of friends. How it was obvious you dated so many girls because of his setups, but it clearly gave you experience even if they were only a few weeks at a time..." but then her rambling stops, her cheeks warming. The sentence she said connecting with the event from a few weeks ago. Gladion's experience, now making a whole lot of sense-but the blonde didn't seem to focus on the details for once, instead mortified at the amount of information Moon actually knew.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I will ban you from weddings," he threatens quickly, grabbing a hold of Moon's gift for her and walking to the counter before Moon could even reply. It was time to leave. Time to end the outing, the search for an answer, and the embarrassing callbacks.

He'll try again another day.


	9. The Fittings

"He said **what**?"

"That he was an ass," Moon mumbles, the pins in her mouth making it difficult to truly engage with Lillie's newfound shock, the story-and the full story at that-finally making its way to Gladion's sister as she sticks in yet another pin on the bodice.

"Rightfully."

Moon chortles, a hidden eye roll following as she feels Lillie's body shift in an attempt to face Moon.

"But did he apologize?"

A pause as Moon removes the safety hazards from her mouth, her mind reeling, searching, recalling..."in his own Gladion-esque way, I guess?"

"Of course," Lillie mutters with an exasperated breath. "First he breaks your heart in elementary school by disregarding you,"

"Not this again..."

"You spend middle school waiting for high school! Hoping he talks to you by then!"

"Lils..."

"And then he kisses you in a drunken stupor a billion years later! Which by the way, you should probably bring up."

Moon feels her cheeks heat, that dreaded incident still very fresh in her mind.

"Your poor damsel heart has been pinning and shattered by your heavy crush on a monster..."

"LILLIE PLEASE!" Moon urges rather loudly in their small confine, Lillie's stifled laugh doing anything but remaining a secret, her dramatics just a way to tease, her memory scarily impeccable.

Must run in the family.

"And for your information l didn't **pine** over him for all these years."

"You sure seemed excited when Sun hired him though..." There was Lillie's teasing tone again. Followed by Moon's signature sigh and another pin to the dress.

"Yeah and see where that got us," Moon's lips pursing, "him hating me and me very much **never** wanting to harbor feelings for hi—"

A knock cuts off Moon's defense, the pins in her hand dropping when the voice of the very person they were speaking of is heard.

"You girls ready in there?"

Lillie smirks, her lips mouthing "and you were saying ?" as Moon's head dips down and starts fumbling with the ties on Lillie's gown, the pink on her cheeks being anything but subtle. "J-just a second," Moon stutters, feeling Lillie's gaze intensify, "go wait with everyone on the show floor!" Pinning the dress was now long forgotten, her hands frantically tying up the dress into its final ribbon.

"AND HAU ISN'T THERE RIGHT?" Lillie cuts in right, assuming her brother had yet to seize the opportunity to leave, a low chuckle being heard from the other side of the wooden door, confirming it all.

"I locked him in his dressing room."

"Arceus...Gladion," Lillie mutters as Moon pats Lillie's shoulder, signaling she was done as she tries to not imagine Hau banging on the wall, demanding to see his fiancé..."So how do I look?" Lillie's question breaking Moon out of her headspace, her usual demeanor switching for a shyness Moon hadn't seen in ages. She smiles gently at her Maid of Honor searching for the right words of encouragement.

"Stunning, no one will know what hit them," Moon replies, her best friend giddily bouncing on her heels before she comes off the platform to place a steady hand on Moon's shoulder.

"Now you better change quickly too then because I'm sure my brother would **love** to see you~"

Not even a beat passes as Moon's genuine smile changes into something much more sinister. Her voice dropping below a whisper, "go before I lock you in here too," no trace of remorse or falsity in her voice, the blonde just laughs.

"See you two **are** made to be together," Lillie responds with a wink, her princess gown trailing behind her as the door closes shut; the pale color of the aforementioned dress hanging off its swinging hanger now taunting Moon.

* * *

Gladion imagined the fitting process to be an absolute nightmare. He expected tears, panic, frenzy...amazing what Alolan wedding media could do to convince someone.

Sure, the bridesmaids were a little chatty, and the groomsmen in attendance were all incompetent; unable to tie their ties, bringing the wrong shade of shoes, and lost with how to tuck in their dress shirts, but beyond a few adjustments for every individual it went as smoothly. And as everyone gathered in the showroom, excitedly waiting for Lillie, he understood why everyone on trash TV teared up.

When Lillie first peeked out he felt the room still.

Breaths were silenced, emotions started stirring. His sister looked beautiful, her dress cascading behind her as she did a small wave, her shyness seemingly taking centerfield as she whispers a quiet "hi everyone" with a beaming smile.

"Lillie!" "You look gorgeous!" "Oh my Arceus!" the bridesmaids screamed, their figures soon running towards her in shades of pastel to envelope her in a group embrace. The groomsmen soon following to slyly mention Hau's future state of speechlessness; preparing to capture his face when he laid eyes on her walking on the aisle.

Gladion, on the other hand, felt no need to approach her. Happier to be watching silently; his heart warming at the sight of his baby sister growing up-about to get married to someone not horrible, about to- his thoughts get cut short. His eyes drawn to the corridor Lillie just exited from, a splash of blue making it around the corner, but who could that be if all bridesmaids were there except...

The Maid of Honor.

He watches as Moon hesitantly peeks out from behind the wall. Her smile soft, her own eyes pricking with tears as she watches Lillie from afar. The ebony color of her hair striking against the pale blue of her assigned color. The dress' lack of straps exposing her freckled shoulders, the lace detailing the bodice as it clipped around her neck, the chiffon hugging her figure in all the right ways.

Gladion's heart quickens, his mouth going dry, he was rendered speechless and then Moon's eyes meet his. Hers widening almost as quickly as his, her cheeks turning a slight tinge of pink as she looks away awkwardly-but only for a second until she decides to leave the wall and come his way.

 **Moon was coming his way.**

WHY WAS SHE COMING HIS WAY?

His eyes snap forward. Looking at the chair. Looking at the wall. Looking **anywhere** but at the girl who just made his heart flutter.

WHY DID HIS HEART FLUTTER?

And then the worst thing of all happens; she stops right next to him. Her voice quiet, barely above a whisper, not wanting to distract from the excitement down the way. She has the audacity to ask "how'd your first fitting go?," well aware that this was a step Gladion had never gone through personally.

But unaware that her words went in one ear and out the other.

A long pause occurring, Mallow lets out a squeal, Kiawe tells her to calm down, the group ahead of them laughs. Gladion lets go a breath he didn't know he was holding, his brain trying to think of the right words to say, his heart continuing to race as his eyes hesitantly flicker to her expecting ones.

Moon was unaware that he was malfunctioning because of her.

"It was fine."

Simple. Quick. Easy. He survived his meltdown, Moon just humming at his response as she looks out towards everyone. His eyes staying focused on her.

"Wish I could say the same," Moon says with a cheeky grin, "my dresses are always too long." But when she sees his emerald eyes look her up and down with no restraint Moon finds herself suddenly too aware. Aware of him and how good he looked in his own suit. Aware of his gaze and how he didn't want to pull away. Aware that they were standing alone and apart from everyone, having reasonable conversation for the second time in their lives.

"Something a small adjustment wouldn't fix, but you look…" beautiful, stunning, breathtaking, "great."

An airy laugh, a quick smirk, her elbow playfully jabbing into his side much to his chagrin.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Gladion chuckles, her compliment doing a little too much to his lurching insides, "don't go all cliché on me, Moon."

"And what cliché would that be?" she asks with a small head tilt.

"The universal cliché that the Best Man and the Maid of Honor always get... involved."

Moon rolls her eyes, ignoring the heating up of her cheeks at how his voice dipped, how he looked at her when he spoke, the knowing smirk on his lips. She knew where this was going-mortal enemies til the end. "I know, I know, you don't have to say it," Moon mocks, "that that'll never happen between us."

Her declaration concise, her face filled with resolve, her own emotions placed on hold for the quip.

Gladion pausing for much longer than anticipated. "My sister already avoided all of you having tacky dresses, pretty sure we can avoid this faux pas too," he responds, unsure of the distraught feeling he feels when Moon nods her head accordingly.

But he isn't given much time to think about it. Lillie yelling his name from across the way, everyone's eyes landing on the pair standing all too closely together.

The knowing smile on the bride-to-be's lips growing. "Can you go get Hau, Gladion? Moon will take me back."

And Lillie sure doesn't miss the final glance her brother gives Moon before he leaves.


	10. The Open Bar

When Gladion said they would be busy late down the line, he failed to mention that busy translated to sleepless nights and much longer hours with each other.

"So according to you, Mister Wedding Planner," Moon begins, her eyes glancing down at the clipboard in hand, her lips reciting something about their to-do list for Lillie, the wedding he asked her to attend for decoration ideas, and the invitation list Lillie and Hau had finally settled on-

5 months were left.

Moon continued reading off her list, to re-confirm she wasn't missing anything, to make sure she wouldn't mess up, to establish her due diligence-

7 months had passed.

And as Gladion listened his whole being continued to be filled with dread. Every moment they had spent together for the past half year had finally given him his answer. His curiosity over her? Why he felt inclined to spend much more time with her? The cause and effect mystery that somehow looped him into stolen glances, and forgotten words around her?

Yeah. He possibly and **potentially** , had a probable cause to assume that he may have begun harboring feelings for Moon.

He blamed the fitting.

How Moon looked, how she carried herself. How he noticed how carefree and vibrant she was in a crowd. How her face expressed every thought and emotion she was capable of. How her voice seemed to call everyone's attention-especially his. And when the two were stuck for hours working on logistics for Lillie he got to see sides of her he never knew he needed. From how she calm she looked when she was focused, her hair cascading like a curtain around her face, to how cute she looked when she was nodding off, her chin propped up in the palm of her hand to no avail.

Gladion had gotten used to Moon, her presence, her reactions.

And right now as his height looms over her with his hand outreached asking for the clipboard, he was able to see his favorite reaction of all. How quickly she was to stammer, to look away, to blush underneath his gaze. The pink in her cheeks complimenting the splay of freckles that always were too quick to disappear, her head dipping immediately-his own heart pounding recklessly.

This was Moon.

Moon who had ruined countless weddings.

"Gladion,"

Moon who had been working hard to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

"Gladion..."

Moon who infiltrated his thoughts, his h-

"Gladion!"

His eyes blink, he was mid page turn, his focus returning, Moon standing across the way, her glossed lips now pouting as she quickly rolls her eyes.

He was supposed to be the professional here.

"Am I good to go?"

And instead he was acting like someone who had never had a crush before; looking at Moon as if he was in a daze, her brow quirking in curiosity-a different kind from his no doubt.

"Yeah, you're good," he responds with a furrowed brow, his eyes scanning the pages before him. It was almost a shame Moon was only a makeshift assistant-everything on the sheet was impeccable.

"I'll see you tomorrow at wedding then," he hears her call out, the door soon clicking, his resolve trying to get a grip back on reality as a hand rubs across his face in agitation.

This wasn't supposed to be happening.

* * *

What was supposed to be happening, however was the perfect wedding at hand.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, the reception with no hiccups. And in all of Gladion's years even he was surprised to see how smoothly everything ran.

Maybe it was the fact that he had reverted to how planning used to be without Lillie, or maybe it was because of Moon, her assistance actually coming handy when it came to handling people-his least favorite part of weddings. But as the bartender announces his final call, the reception nearing its end, he finds himself watching everything from afar. Guests were starting to swipe the flowers, the trinkets, the decor. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were starting to leave in pairs. The newlyweds were one of the the last few on the floor dancing.

He felt a warmth overcome him- self-satisfaction, pride, whatever the emotion it definitely wasn't because of alcoholic liquid he was taking in slowly this time.

But as he takes another sip he's reminded as to why he was staring out onto the floor.

Moon was nowhere to be seen-until suddenly she made herself apparent with an all too familiar sigh from across the way.

"Oh Arceus not this again."

Moon carefully eyeing him as he leans against the bar, glass in hand, his focus being pulled towards her as she comes closer. Her dress flows, her hair bounces, he swears her freckles dance. "Please tell me you're not drunk," Moon begs cheekily with a smile that nearly made him want to chug his current glass to drown out the loud palpitations in his chest. Luckily for him the music was loud enough to cover the sound.

So instead Gladion calmly scoffs at her concern; what happened last time seemingly left a lasting impact on her for some reason, but he let bygones be bygones. "I'm not drunk," Gladion announces, Moon's eyebrow quirking as she her head peers behind him-no other glasses in sight. "I just figured a break was deserved."

The expression on Moon's face was priceless, an airy laugh leaving her lips that he couldn't help but to quickly gaze at, her eyes reflecting the ambient lighting of the reception hall. "You? A break? Either Alola must be freezing over..." she smirks, "or you just did a really good job at this wedding."

The second statement was a mere whisper as she walks towards him, her own drink in hand. The flowy fabric of her dress brushing against his hand as she takes a spot next to him, the turn of her head wafting a familiar sweet scent...floral...strawberry?

He couldn't decipher it before he sees her smiling widely at him, her glass lifted towards him-a celebration of his accomplishments.

"To smooth weddings?"

Their clinking glasses a call to their successful collaboration.

"Cheers."

The sip, a heavy silence in a loud room to regather their thoughts, to calm their racing hearts.

"You know Moon I've been curious," Gladion speaks up, his murmur instantly causing Moon to look at him with her sparkling gray eyes.

"About?" Moon asks with a quick turn of her head, her lips hovering on her champagne flute taking another sip as she waits for him to respo-

" **You-** "

Bad timing, Moon spits out her drink, sputtering out coughs as she places her drink down. And as she pats her chest in an attempt to calm down, she half expects Gladion to respond negatively-to groan, to scoff, to do anything typical to him, but instead all she sees is speechless amusement as his head comes up from staring at his suit, his hands instinctively reaching around Moon towards the bar-towards the napkin dispenser specifically-but around her nonetheless.

"I'm so sorry," Moon chokes out, her mind trying to not hyperfocus on how his arm brushed against hers on its way to its destination. Her own hands fumbling with her own napkin as she tries to pat Gladion dry- tries to not focus on how close they were standing, or how her back was now firmly against the counter of the now closed bar.

"I'm amazed your clumsiness hasn't destroyed one of my weddings yet," he jokes, the chuckle following suit sending chills down Moon's spine as she continues to stare into his chest.

Realization striking that if she was too look up their faces would be all too close.

"My clumsiness may have ruined your suit though," she languishes with a sigh, her napkin now soaked with the champagne, his suit still damp. "And here I was about to tease you about **your** behavior."

"Well seems like we're even now then," he murmurs simply, with no disdain laced within as his own hands trying their best at the task. She finds her hands pausing, her teeth biting the inside of her cheek. She wasn't sure if they were entirely even, but Gladion still had no clue what happened that night-or any clue what he did to her.

And that's when Moon makes her most fatal mistake.

She looks up.

"It's almost as if you can't keep your hands off of me, huh Moon?"

And Moon swears she could die.

Her hands leap off his chest, but her body had nowhere to go now physically stuck between Gladion and the bar. She sees his lips pull into a knowing smirk- a sight that once used to cause annoyance now only made her cheeks heat up and her heart race so fast that death actually seemed like the most favorable escape.

But then she notes how his emerald gaze hadn't left hers. How his eyes had flecks of gold and how long his eyelashes really were with shades of brown and blonde interlaced within, how they kept glancing at her lips.

"Your suit is just really nice...quality," she lamely retorts, her face dipping down, but the scoff as loud as ever. He didn't buy it-but Arceus was he going to run with it if her reactions would continue to be this way.

"I'm starting to wonder if you're the intoxicated one using an excuse like that."

And that's enough to bring back Moon's sass, her eyes rolling in response, the pink on her cheeks much more visible as her face turns back. "Puh-lease, unlike someone here," her eyes looking him up and down, "I can say I'm a little more classy than trashy."

"Are you calling me trashy?"

A noncommittal noise escapes Moon, her own coy smile appearing in retrospect, her free hand patting Gladion's cheek condescendingly when she feels his own hand grab her wrist gently. And soon words really were lost. Memories of the night flooding Moon's head, her eyes flicking to his lips (he noticed), and their forgotten single glasses behind them proved that alcohol could not be to blame today as his face comes closer to hers.

"Didn't you say once you've never had a kiss?" Gladion teases, Moon stiffening up at the detail he seemed to remember all too clearly.

"Y-yeah, well, not everything has a plan you know?" Moon says bitterly, her head looking away as she swallows down a moment she wanted to relive too often.

 **She wasn't supposed to like Gladion.**

"Haven't you ever been curious?"

 **And Gladion definitely didn't like her.**

Moon purses her lips in response, and when he lets out a low laugh she could hear the smugness in it. All her silence did was condemn her to confirm his assumption. But right when she thinks his teasing is over Moon feels his fingers gently grab ahold her chin, softly encouraging her to look back at him, the space between them almost nonexistent as he comes closer.

"We can arrange this you know?," she could feel his breath against her lips-"for curiosities sakes."

 **But if he did like her...**

"Curiosity killed the cat, Gladion," Moon whispers, her heart pleading for one thing, her sense yelling for another. He clearly was just teasing.

"But satisfaction brought it back."

 **Then maybe something like this would be okay.**

And right when Moon closes her eyes and swears Gladion could've placed his lips on hers, the lights in the hall turn on. "We're about to start cleanup!" the crew announces. Moon squeaks, Gladion lets go, and both of them stare at each other acknowledging what had almost happened.

Rationale be damned, they both had fallen.


	11. The RSVPs

Coherent thought was lost to Gladion. Sleep could not come easily to Moon.

The bright sphere in the sky has the same name as her. That tall obnoxious lamp looked like him.

Simultaneously both had fallen from grace; unwillingly, regrettably, unfathomably.

Shared breaths, soft touches, longing gazes.

A kiss that **didn't** happen. A kiss that **did** happen.

Gladion finds his clipboard slipping from his hands, Moon's head slams on the patio table.

"What is wrong with you?" their respective company asks-

An intake of air. An exhale.

Moon looks at Lillie; Gladion looks at Hau.

"I have a confession to make."

* * *

"YOU NEARLY DID WHAT?"

Hau's surprise was the understatement of the century, his food dropping from his fork, his mouth agape as he stares at the destressin Gladion's features. And it wasn't like he was completely in the dark. Lillie had made sure to tell him of how her brother was being an idiot and how Moon wasn't taking initiative. And sure, even though he and Lillie both agreed that the two of them would get together eventually , he never thought he would hear the confirmation coming from his best man.

Arceus, this was Gladion! The man with the plan, the one who didn't just fall for people, the person who had very strongly expressed his disdain for that "girl who was at every wedding" for years- and yet here he was admitting that based on his ' observations'(code for his obsession over control and order) that he may have started to like Moon.

And that he may have tried to kiss her.

"So what happened then? You went on a whim and tried to kiss my best friend? Did she push you away or…?"

Gladion's pen taps incessantly on his board, his mouth scowling as Hau just stares and stares.

"She didn't push you away at all, huh?" Hau teases, Gladion glares.

Moon leaned in, her eyes closed, her lips beckoned. No. She definitely did not. "...I'm not supposed to like her," he defends and Hau just rolls his eyes in response.

Lillie was right, Gladion was an idiot.

"Well," Hau hits the table in front decisively decreeing that their official wedding meeting was now postponed for something much more urgent. His hands come behind his head as he leans back into the chair. "Lay it on me brother…tell me why it's so wrong to like Moon."

The term of endearment causing Gladion to scoff; it was odd, but after enough years of knowing each other Gladion knew all he could do was begrudgingly go along with it and his current mandate.

"I really don't want to do th-"

"Okay fine think fast-Moon is…"

"Annoying."

"Gladion," Hau urges as the blonde sighs dramatically.

"Reliable."

"Moon's face is…"

"Irritating."

Hau didn't even need to speak this time around.

"Decent."

"You wish Moon would…"

"Stop destroying my weddings."

"Ugh, you're no fun," Hau pouts as Gladion merely smirks, his hands finally putting down the clipboard he had found himself fidgeting with.

"She's Moon, Hau," Gladion says in disbelief, "what do you expect me to say? That she's cute with some wit that always keeps me on my toes? That I find myself completely enthralled with how she handles everyone, but me? How she once called herself Alola's sweetheart and that that nickname might as well hit the hammer on the head because when she's not off ruining my life she's out making everyone else smile?"

And that's when Gladion sees it. The very same sly smile Hau gave him when he first called him his brother-in-law. Knowing, cheeky, and absolutely living for the confession-the reaction.

"Yeah, I expected something like that."

"I'm leaving," Gladion spits out, grabbing hold of everything when Hau just laughs.

"Dude, this is **your** office," a valid statement, Gladion stopping in his tracks, Hau's chuckles only growing more and more as his own sanity decreases with every rise and fall of the sound.

"Fine then Gladbags," Hau breathes out, his laughs waning, "if you can't admit why it's wrong to like her, it just means you havemore reason to like her."

And it's with those words that Gladion feels his world crash. Hau was speaking reason. Hau was being logical.

He needed a proper response and all he could muster up is: "it's not professional to date someone in the bridal party."

And all Hau does is throw his hands up in frustration.

"That's a bad excuse, and you know it!"

Yeah. Gladion definitely knew.

That didn't mean he wouldn't use it though.

* * *

"So in the end you're telling me you let the opportunity slip away?"

Moon groans, her fingers digging into her hair as she tries to avoid Lillie's scrutinizing gaze.

"I panicked!"

"But you wanted it," Lillie chides, her own lips pulling into a knowing smile as Moon just sheepishly gazes at her. The flush on her face saying more than Moon would want to admit.

"I KNEW IT!" Lillie exclaims, Moon hiding her face once again. "YOU NEVER DID GET OVER HIM!"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh, I don't want to talk about it," Moon's voice muffled by her brash actions-her body slumped over the table, her cheek laying on the cold grating. They were gathered here to go over their upcoming dance lessons while Hau and Gladion discussed the newly narrowed ordered invitations-but instead here they were.

"I know **we** don't have to, but you **two** should," Lillie suggests only to get another groan out of Moon.

"Can I go tell him I quit?"

"You wouldn't want to give him that satisfaction."

"Arceus," Moon mutters under her breath, "it's fine I'll let my pride get more damaged instead of my sanity."

"Moon, if you leave I won't have a Maid of Honor at my wedding now would I?" Moon could hear Lillie giggling. Her laughter filled with a mix of excitement, giddiness, even hope. A crush, she once warned Moon about, had finally gotten to a point past contempt-even though it was now messier than it could have ever been.

"You could live without me."

"Hmmm," Lillie contemplates, Moon now shifting her face to look at her with a pointed look. "Pretty sure I can't, which is why you and my brother need to work this out."

And with Moon's silence Lillie couldn't help but to look at her with a serious expression.

"Why don't you want to talk it out?"

"Lillie," Moon mumbles, her head lifting from the table and instead propping itself up on the palm of her hand. "Alola knows he hates me," and the dejection in her voice convinces Lillie that these two would be avoiding the topic for as long as possible.

* * *

"Fine, but maybe you should consider taking a chance."

* * *

It had been this way since the wedding.

Moon knocks, Gladion opens. Her head darts down, his eyes glance up and they both murmur a quick murmured hello before sitting in hours of silence. Their conversations? Through email. Their questions? Through sticky notes.

Their mouths stayed shut and their focus stayed glued to their task at hand and this week it was rechecking the RSVPs.

Everything was strained. Awkward. And limited to stolen glances and unsaid words.

Neither one of them wanted to ask. Neither one of them wanted to explain.

Talking meant acknowledging and if they both stayed quiet the very delicate relationship they had barely established could stay civil. And civility is all they needed in order to get through the next few months together.

But both couldn't help but to replay the words Lillie and Hau had said to them for hours, over and over again.

That maybe they should talk, take a chance, clear the air...

"Mo—"

"Gladi—-"

"Ah—-you go first," they both offer, embarrassment showing up on their cheeks as silence washes over them again. This was entirely different from their usual vibe, let alone how different it was from their escapades at the open bar.

Maybe they could pretend nothing happened...

All they had to do was call it a flub. A mistake. A spur of the moment thing as they got swept up in the alcohol, the feelings. But Moon knew that the dreaded 'we need to talk' starter was what she needed to say to get a conversation flowing between two functioning adults. Moon chews on her lower lip, her legs shaking nervously, her hands fidgeting anxiously. Her focus was gone-she had already called out and there were two possible ways this could go:

Horribly wrong, or **horribly wrong**.

But she had to say it. She had to ask about what happened between them.

"Would you say we're friends?"

Nope. Nope. Not that. That was not what she was supposed to ask, but Moon would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about where she stood with the blonde. The blonde who supposedly hated her. The blonde who also almost kissed her. The blonde whodefinitely kissed her.

It was like Lillie said, she had to take a chance.

His head looks towards her so fast Moon swears he could have whiplash. His green eyes staring into hers wide, almost shocked. "I'm sorry, what?" his voice sounded foreign to Moon as it escaped the silence they had gotten used to. Just a low, smooth sound, filled with genuine surprise that she didn't know until then that she missed.

"Would you consider us friends?" her question resolute as she watches Gladion's mouth open and close unable to formulate the answer.

He fights the urge to look past her inquisitive eyes before shrugging. "I guess…" a pause, and then a smirk. Moon feeling her heart clamor at the subtle gesture. "But maybe it's more out of convenience. I'm just a watchful eye to make sure no more catastrophes happen."

And that's when Moon scoffs. Of course, leave it to Gladion to defend himself with sarcasm, and leave it to her to follow suit.

"Well then Gladion, given that we're such great friends then," Moon says says sweetly, "I assume we can throw our pasts behind us and you could do me a favor."

Moon takes all her preconceived notions back when she sees him quirk an eyebrow, maybe it was best they didn't talk about that night at all.


	12. The Dance

Her request seemed a little... arbitrary, at first, especially following up the clarification of their so-called friendship. Her smile was cheeky, her tone nearly convincing him that she was out to make a fool out of him-until he could hear the desperation fill in all the missing spaces and her cheeks fall into something more serious.

"Lillie told me you used to do ballroom," she declares watching as Gladion stiffens at the fact. A fact he clearly needed to tell Lillie tonot talk about, but a fact that seemed to make Moon's plea a little more reasonable-more understandable-more justifiable.

And entirely professional.

Nothing more, nothing less; just like he wanted their relationship to be.

Right?

His eyes narrow, his mouth on the verge of saying no when he sees Moon slightly pout, dejection already visible in her eyes.

He finds himself taking back all his desires to turn her down.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"Why are you here?" Lillie's surprise drowned out by the whisper, her eyes glancing at Moon down the the room. Her hands were fidgeting with the audio system, her eyes extremely focused on anything that wasn't in their direction, Hau clearly trying to make a joke with her as she visibly stiffens up.

Lillie's attention redirects at Gladion.

"She said she needed a dance partner so she asked me," he pauses, fighting the urge to glance towards the aforementioned person,"courtesy of you." A pointed look, a sharp tone in his voice.

Her mind reels to once upon a time telling Moon this fact. Something merely thrown out, but even stranger than Moon's fact recollection was her brother. Doing someone a favor. With nothing in return? Strange. Unheard of. But then...

"But Moon doesn't teach with a par-" a gasp, and one loud enough to draw two pairs of eyes to the siblings. Gladion had no chance to ask what she realized when Moon brings her hands together an audible clap-interrupting Lillie, causing heads to turn, and giving herself a chance to avoid the knowing look Lillie was now boring into her.

Lillie knew she asked as her way of taking a chance.

"Let's start with the basics shall we?"

And as the couple nods Gladion notes Moon finally looking at him that evening. Her eyes scanning his suit, even if she told him to be comfortable, his thoughts screaming to relax under her scrutinizing stare. His eyes stayed locked forward, to avoid making it known that she was having an effect on him he didn't want to recognize. But when she places a soft hand on his arm, he finds his his stomach fluttering involuntarily.

It comes to a settling stop when she whispers a small "thank you."

Professional.

That's all this was.

Even if he now couldn't tear his eyes away.

* * *

"1, 2, 3."

"1, 2, 3."

"1, 2, wait...Hau…"

Moon's voice drops, her face wincing as she watches Hau step on Lillie's toes for the umpteenth time. A nervous laugh out of him, a small smile out of Lillie who pats his shoulder in reassurance, a scoff out of Gladion who had been watching from the wall, and a glare thrown at him from Moon.

She was a patient teacher, if anything, but a sigh escapes her nonetheless.

"Do you two need a break?"

And as Hau incessantly nods his head, Lillie instead perks up, her eyes flickering between Gladion and Moon.

"I think we need an actual demonstration."

Gladion swore the silence in the room was deafening.

He blinks. Moon blinks. They blink.

And Moon is quick to break it. A nervous laugh vibrating in the air, her hand quickly waving off the request. Her eyes ready to kill Lillie for even suggesting the idea.

"I'm sure Gladion wouldn't wan-"

"It's fine."

And if he thought the silence to Lillie was deafening, the silence now was like being in an empty void. Simultaneous shock all collected in one space. A quiet that was both unsettling to him and the others. Moon's head whipping so fast towards him, one would assume he dropped a bigger bombshell. Her eyes were wide, her lips parted-ready to insist that he really didn't have to. He'd already done so much, he was sure she'd say. That he already spent more than enough time helping her teach Hau, she was sure to add. But her chance was lost when he steps up to her. One of his hands merely extending in her direction with the most nonchalance he could muster.

He wanted to.

She was blushing, her hand hesitantly landing in his, and Gladion could do little to stop the pounding in his chest as his hand wrapped around her waist, prompting a gasp and a quick meet of their eyes. Their hearts falling to a beat that fell out of sync with their steps as they just as quickly looked away.

The moved across the front of the room almost seamlessly and he noticed how she was continuously focused, her mouth reciting the 3 step rhythm Hau and Lillie couldn't follow, how her own body swayed and felt the music differently from the two trying to follow suit.

But even as they glides around, his focus solely on her, he swore he could feel Hau's shit eating grin in his direction.

His voice readily haunting him.

You just have more reason to like her.

And Gladion hated it.

"Arceus, that frown. If you didn't want to dance you could've said something," Moon whispers after a few minutes, her gray eyes finally staying steady on him, an evident pout on her lips.

The music now visibly having faded away. His sister and Hau's giggles filling the space as they stumbled around in comparison.

"And here I thought you agreed on being friends." A smidge of playfulness evident, their steps continuing to the lack of a tempo.

"I'm starting to second guess myself," Gladion retorts. The quip enough to prompt her to roll her eyes, but not enough to let his truth be seen. "Besides I don't think Hau or my sister could learn by watching."

An airy laugh escapes her, well aware of their best friend's lack of talent, but all she does is shrug in response accepting their fate.

"Yeah, well at least we're a little better huh?"

And instead of responding verbally he holds her tighter.

Much to both of their surprises.

Their faces closer.

To neither of their surprises.

"Is this going to be like last time?" Her voice now losing all sense of bite. Their surroundings forgotten as he hears the longing in her question. He could feel her hand clenching tighter to his shoulder, the lump in his throat being swallowed down slowly as he tries to respond like usual. To be curt. To be snarky.

Instead his head leans closer, asking for permission. Hers tilting to let him.

And then he finally finds the words to speak.

"Last time at the open bar?" A notch above a whisper. Her eyes widening at the mention.

The moment neither of them have brought up since.

The moment both have thought about since then.

The moment that could be re-created all too easily.

And yet when she opens her mouth to speak she mentions the one moment Gladion still didn't know about.

"No, last time after Guzma's wedding."

And when all Gladion does is blink slowly in response he feels her pull away in a panic. A fumbling "nevermind" amidst an increasingly pink tint in her cheeks. She runs to Hau and Lillie's side before he could even ask.

Leaving him to stare.

To acknowledge his own feelings.

To acknowledge his own confusion.

What happened after Guzma's wedding?


	13. The Decorations

"What happened after Guzma's wedding?" was Gladion's first question the next time they met.

And Moon knew she was to blame. Her slip up. Her inability to stop staring at him. Her lack of restraint when it came to thinking about every single almost-kiss moment. How each one left her utterly confused.

Now they were back in his office and she couldn't help but to think there was a shift. How his eyes kept flickering to her. How insistent he was being. And how maybe, just maybe, the feelings weren't one sided. But nothing could convince her that the latter wasn't her imagination. Just a game Gladion was playing to toy with her.

"Moon—-"

Her lips quick to cover up the question every single time. "It's nothing" she lied, ignoring the narrowing of his eyes, the refusal of her response.

"I wasn't going to ask that," Gladion scoffs Moon's cheeks lighting up at her haphazard jump to conclusions. The response now hanging heavily in the air.

"What is it then?"

A beat. A pause. A moment. A sliver of hope that clarity would be dawned between them.

"You're not working on those decoration plans fast enough."

And Moon finds herself pushing her chair back in response. The sound of the legs scrapping on the waxed floors trying to disrupt the thoughts and words bubbling up inside her. Things she didn't want to say or to ask. But exhaustion and frustration were weighing her down, and the fact of the matter that Gladion didn't like Moon in the first place was even harder to swallow.

She still was only Lillie's friend. The Maid of Honor he was forced to work with. The one who wriggled her way in an attempt to be less of a nuisance to him. Constantly seeking approval and holding onto the wishful thought that maybe something had changed when he leaned in that day.

"I—-" a deep breath, but then her gaze snaps towards him fast enough to send chills. "Yeah, well...that makes two of us," she murmurs with enough bite that causes Gladion to stare at her with widened eyes. And when she walks out, her heels clicking in increasing volume pace, she misses Gladion's eyes watching her, and the exasperated sigh escaping him when the door shuts behind her.

His chair squeaks as his weight distributed towards the back, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

What a mess.

Try as hard as he could that night was still a blank. Drinks going back too fast. A wedding he deemed a failure. And a morning he woke up to a simultaneously irritated and frustrated Moon.

And yet from that day he knew something was up. It would be a lie, and a terrible one at that, to say he didn't notice her change. And it would be a bigger lie to say his own feelings of disdain hadn't shifted.

He didn't want to like her in the first place.

But at what point do glances change from curiosity to intrigue? At what moment would noticing the small details on her face; from her freckles to her eyelashes be too much supervision? And when can he make the call that the teasing moments have turned into legitimate desire.

"Arceus, of course you're the source."

His body straightens right away, his head whipping towards the culprit. His sister standing in the door frame with a knowing look on her face, and a disappointed shake to boot.

"Isn't Hau supposed to be with you?"

She decides to not answer until she gracefully places herself in the seats in front of his desk.

"Hau found Moon outside. Figured he should ask her what's wrong, but I already have an inkling."

"I have nothing to do with it."

A tsk. And one that eerily reminded him of himself. Siblings truly til the end.

"Yeah, well I highly doubt that."

Another pause. Gladion hoping she would drop the topic. Proceed to the real reason she was here: her wedding, and not his emotional turmoil.

"Honestly, Gladion, for someone so incredibly meticulous you have no tact when it comes to your heart..." her lips purse, "it would be nice to see you happy for once."

And he sighs, for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour, before looking at her as blankly as possible for fear of what she could actually find within his words eyes. "So about your decor-"

"No," Lillie interrupts, "we're going to solve whatever has you two tip-toeing around one another because there's no way Moon's going to play your games forever, Gladion!"

"Well then maybe you can tell me what has her so secretive all of a sudden!" aggravation making itself clear as day as the sentence leaves his mouth and has Lillie nearly smirking. Emotions riling up in him making one thing evident.

"So you do like her."

"I never said that," he defends, his head turning, his arms crossing, but as the seconds drag on he finds himself asking something he never thought he would ask.

"But has Moon said anything about..."

"About what? How you kissed her?" Lillie laughs carefreely, the gleam in her eye sparkling at this newfound information. "I'm honestly amazed you just found out, she's horrible at keeping secrets," a much more content smile showing up. The underhanded acknowledgement of his feelings enough to lighten up the mood for her, but for Gladion?

He quickly learned that only thing worse than his inner turmoil was now knowing that Lillie knew everything going on between him and Moon.

But even then her sources seemed to be a little faulty. Lillie's hands quickly reaching for the binder in front of him. The topic finally shifting, but his mind lingering a little too long on the clear distinction between an almost kiss and one that Lillie thought happened.

* * *

"You seem angry."

"I'm not."

"Moon…" the hum of the air conditioner following his concern enough to get her to stop in her place.

Her frustrations obviously not towards him, but directed nonetheless, and she finds herself groaning.

"At what point is enough, enough?" she murmurs, her eyes refusing to meet Hau's, insteading focusing down the hallway to the exit.

But he didn't need to look at her to know what she was asking-or who she was referring to.

"I would say it's when you have a sensible conversation with one another."

And all she does is scoff, her gray eyes finally leaving her desired leave and onto the boy who knew Gladion and her all too well.

"Telling Gladion that I've been in love with him for years doesn't seem like the brightest idea."

And when the sentence leaves her lips, she knew she was in too deep, her cheeks flushing, her mouth quick to ramble some excuse that Hau wasn't buying. Reality hitting that try and try as she will, she still wasn't over him and all these moments have caused her brain to short-circuit and her heart to go haywire.

It was incredibly stupid and when her mouth fails to find a proper excuse she finds herself drowning in the disappointment that washed over her.

Hau surprisingly doesn't laugh- he doesn't say anything for a while, actually. Her words clearly not shocking; her emotions maybe more obvious than she had thought- she notices his smile growing like he knew so much more than he was letting on.

Moon couldn't bare to ask him.

"Yeah, well, you two getting incredibly close a few weeks ago didn't seem like a great idea either, and yet here we are...you storming out of his office...you realizing your feelings...Lillie probably berating Gladion for being an idiot," he states matter-of-factly, a half-hearted chuckle finally escaping Moon. "What do you plan on doing that is a good idea then?"

But it's her silence that finally catches Hau off-guard.

Her resolve much clearer, her anger dissipating, a result that could go one of two ways.

"Either I call him out," she sighs, "or I get over him."

Hau opens his mouth almost immediately. The temptation to tell Moon what he knew about Gladion's own revelation still fresh in his mind, but knowing it wasn't his place. This was a mess Gladion created, he had to be the one to clean it up. Luckily for him, Moon didn't seem to notice his hesitation. A small smile replacing the scowl she had on earlier as she turns on her heel and back towards the exit she wanted to go through.

"Your plans are finished on my end, tell Planner I'll see him at tomorrow's set up."

Tomorrow's interaction.

She wasn't going to like this one bit at all.


	14. The Flower Arrangements

Distracted wasn't even the right word.

Longing glances, sentence starters failing to get beyond the other's names.

The heavy crashing of cutlery pulling them out of their reviere. Bodies moving, figures weaving. Questions on the tip of both of their tongues unasked as they get swept away into the push and pull of the day.

All they had to do was ask for a clear answer. The answer that would clear the air. The answer that would solve all their issues.

But instead of revelations, they got unresolved tension; problems hidden under the veil of stressful wedding prep. Gladion having to bark orders, staff frantically hurrying around, Moon barely staying afloat as Gladion's constant tsks, snaps, and groans filled the rooms and began to haunt her soul.

It was not going to happen.

So she takes it back, even with his gazes in her direction teetering between business and something more personal, and agrees it was easier to go with the moving on option than the asking him option.

"Moon," she hears him call out to her about four hours in, her head whipping around almost immediately, silently hoping that this was a chance to breathe.

"Stop being in a daze and _move._ "

And before Moon could roll her eyes, or even scoff at how rude he was, he opens his mouth again, his attention not breaking from the clipboard in his hands.

"Also Hau and Lillie are stopping by the office after this. I expect you to be there."

A disgruntled nod.

Leave it to the workaholic to work her dry.

* * *

And leave it to her to snap the moment they stepped into his office. Frustration having boiled over from last night, irritation digging deep, her own internal turmoil insistently nagging away at her.

She couldn't hold her tongue.

"You should update your bible," Moon mutters as she leans against the wall closest to his door. Her body language screaming that she didn't want to be there. That she didn't want to look at Gladion. That she wanted her heart to stop racing under his stare that was now boring into her from his desk as his hands tucked away the very binder she was referring to.

 _She needed to get over him._

"Give yourself a better recommendation. 'The greatest wedding planner in all of Alo- "

"Moon, clearly we need to talk about yesterday," he interrupts. The serious tone nearly enough to make Moon stiffen up. Nearly.

"Yeah, and we also need to talk about your attitude," her arms crossing in a huff, her face looking away as her cheeks clearly puffed out.

It wasn't about his attitude at all.

She knew this.

He knew this.

But what she didn't know was that Gladion wasn't fully there today either. His temper shortened with the stress. His mind buzzing with something—- **_someone._** And how he wasn't supposed to be worried about her opinions on him. How he shouldn't care. How he was very much supposed to hate her causing chaos at the weddings.

"Today was hectic and I apologize." The apology shocking him and her. But then she doesn't accept it.

"It's not that," she mumbles, her eyes now actively trying to avoid his scrutinizing stare. The stare that was no longer held at a distance by his desk. A stare that now came closer as he stepped a few feet away from.

"Then what, Moon?"

"You did a good job on the reception hall. Amazing what you can do to prepare your other staff," she begins, trying to distract him. "I'm almost surprised you're letting someone else handle the event," she rambles, her words vacant and unsure. Her hands fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, her eyes looking at the walls and walls of awards to distract herself. The sounds of paperwork being rustled with coming to a complete stop.

"Honestly, what is going on with you?" the exasperation in his voice resonating, her head turning to face him for the first time that day.

He was now closer than she thought.

"You've been acting strange since the day at your studio," he states and Moon finds his observation the catalyst for everything to spill out.

"I'm the one acting strange?" Moon scoffs, "I'm the one being strung along here, Gla. Di. On." the tone of her voice growing more and more bitter with every syllable of his name. The furrow in her brow, the absolute contempt in her eyes.

"Strung along? What have I done to make you think that?"

Lies.

Moon groans, interrupting his sentence almost immediately. "For Arceus' sakes Gladion. Are you kidding me?"

No, he knew. And yet he would continue lying to himself through gritted teeth until his final breath. And Moon wasn't sure she could wait, both of them back to their arguing ways instead of having a dignified conversation.

A conversation both simultaneously wanted and dreaded.

"The open bar? The studio? All the moments _you_ almost kissed _me!_ And that doesn't even include the actual ki- _"_

But that was enough to make Gladion jump in, "I've never kissed you Mo—" and then it hits him.

What Lillie said.

That Moon was never good at keeping her own secrets.

"Guzma's wedding…" The utterance of the event made Moon's own words stumble to a halt, her cheeks rapidly growing warm at the topic she very much brought up upon herself. Gladion's eyes growing wide as he searches Moon's face for an answer.

"What happened?"

The sentence wasn't angry nor malicious. If anything it was more like awestruck shock embedded into a silence Moon didn't want to fill. Her head shifted to look at floor, her lips forming a tightly sealed line. But he very easily remembered the next day. How Moon fussed over him, how quickly she was to divert his attention to how _affectionate_ he was, how Moon from that day on shifted her whole entire persona. She was trying to become friends. She was trying to give him a second chance.

Unlike him to her.

Their breathing the only sound accompanying the hum of the air conditioning. Her heart's pounding so loudly in her ears it distracted her from the sudden sound of fabric shifting; the feeling of his fingers gently tucking under her chin to make her look at him; the sudden chill running down her spine as she meets piercing green eyes for a _second_ as they look to her own lips. Seeking a proper response.

He doesn't even need to prompt her.

"You kissed me."

The words directly from her lips having the impact he assumed Lillie's reveal would've had if he understood. Her cheeks grew hot, her face trying to slip from his hold, a pout showing how unsure of his reaction she was. Disgusted? Angered? Relieved?

His own mouth going dry. The idea of kissing Moon so set in his mind as something forbidden that he wanted—-

 _He couldn't imagine not remembering it._

"You were drunk… and I'm an idiot for thinking about it when it probably didn't mean anything to you…but then everything happened and…" her voice going smaller and smaller, as if trying to hide her shame, her embarrassment, the fact that maybe she liked him was now coming across too obviously.

But open as she was, he still couldn't find the right words to say.

"Moon—I—-"

His words cut off by a distinctive ringing in his pocket. Bated breath, a vibration breaking up what could've been. Eyes leaving each other for a moment neither wanted.

"You should answer that…"

And so he does, without moving an inch away from her.

"This is Gladion," his voice low, professional, his focus solely on her. Moon could hear the other end. Frantic voices over flowers for Lillie's wedding.

The whole reason they were caught up in this mess. The wedding now a few days away.

"We want to confirm the order."

Moon wasn't sure how long this call would be, her attention focused on him. How their positioning was close, _intimate._ Her heart racing as she hears him respond calmly, collectively, as if they weren't just discussing the chaos between them.

"We ordered tulips."

The double entendre failing to register until a squeak escapes her lips, his hand on her chin releasing his grip and instead shifting. His thumb running along her lips tantalizing slow. His eyes flickering to the lips he was carefully taking in.

"Pink ones."

And then he hears her hold her breath in surprise and he realizes how her freckles hid under her blush, how she seemly was melting under his touch, how she was trying to not make another sound at his ministrations, but his name was almost at the tip of her tongue as he heard the first syllable quietly escape her.

"Ones with petals that feel like they melt under your touch."

An evident shiver runs down her spine. His face coming closer. A few inches away. The phone dropping from his ear and to his side. His attention too far diverted to even care as his heart pounds.

"What if I wanted to kiss you...and remember it this time?"

His voice barely audible to her, his breath on her lips, almost, nearly touching.

Just like every moment before. But no matter how badly she wanted his lips on hers, she had an ultimatum. The one that would solve all their problems. The one that would give the final answer loud and clear.

Done with the games. With the toying. With the teasing.

"Only kiss me…," she swallows the lump in her throat, "only kiss me if you actually like me."

A pause. A moment of hesitation. Gladion fighting what he didn't want to admit. The voice on the receiver quietly repeating _"hellos?"._ Moon's own resolve settling. The phone lifting to his ear once more,

"I-I'm caught up with something. I'll call you back soon."

Brief. Enough to make her stomach flip, his fingers leaving her parted lips to place themselves lightly on her heated cheeks.

Centimeters.

Millimeters.

Nanometers.

Hesitation.

Hesitation.

Hesitation.

Moon's gray eyes staring right through him like this was a test he was bound to fail.

 _And she was right._

A knock at the door that didn't even prompt them to jump apart. Judgement preventing Gladion from acting, his hand dropping slowly, Moon's face plastering the sickeningly sweet smile he knew all too well. The smile she used to give him. And for the second time she uses the same phrase to give him a chance to escape.

"You should answer that."

Quiet. Cold. Distant.

So he takes it. Parting from her. Tension thick. Her frame moving across the office, her heart settling back into a normal pace. Her stomach lurching uncomfortably.

Hau just laughing, Lillie smiling. Their entrance the opposite of what they walked into. Gladion excusing himself to call back the florist.

The early rehearsal they decided on was now tomorrow, their wedding finally arriving after months and months. Details finalized left and right.

When their meeting is set and done Moon waves everyone goodbye with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

And he knew he was to blame.


	15. The Rehearsal

He should've kissed her. He should've kissed her. He should've kissed h-

A snap in front of his face. Hau's concern evident as his mouth moves to ask him if he's okay. The words a haze, a nod to confirm he was. His head dipping to the clipboard in hand.

 _Rehearsal Day._

His eyes scanning the board, the balancing of both Best Man and Planner duties not as stress inducing as he once thought. His stress (and focus) instead on one person. A person he hasn't even-

"Also, have you seen Moon?"

Gladion stiffens up at the question. It was a phrase he had heard one too many times before they started working together. He thought she got better at it. He assumed she would do anything but be tardy for her best friend's wedding. And yet here she was repeating the same old mistakes he had once grown all too wary of.

And yet as he looks up at Hau to answer a brief 'no' he finds himself worried. The previous night replaying in his head. The tossing and turning and self-berating of actions that should've happened.

Hau instead shakes his head, figuring it was just Moon being Moon. Bound to show up as the other bridesmaids and groomsmen settled in. His heart clenching, his mind trying to ignore. His pen rapidly checking off the list of people in attendance as he walks through the crowd, hers being the only one missing, and as before he could look towards the door he sees a hand attached to a head of pink hair waving him down.

It was Ilima.

"Now if it isn't the Gladbag himself," Ilima says in disbelief as Gladion approaches. "Seems like you never learned to loosen up given that look on your face." The smile on his face typical to the old acquaintance. Gladion letting out a breathy sigh at his _energy,_ not near overbearing like Hau, but one he wasn't accustomed to anymore.

Expected since the haven't crossed paths since senior year.

"I knew I recognized your name on the listing," Gladion murmurs, well aware that Ilima was not able to make it to the fitting. Something about work holding him up. But as he flowed with the pleasantries, Gladion just proved that sometimes things didn't change much from high school, but his lack of enthusiasm, however, did little to deter Ilima, his smile still wide, recognizing the distance as just Gladion quirks, as his hand slaps on his back hard enough to wind him.

"It's nice to see you, and everyone to be honest," he laughs as he casually gestures to some other people in the crowd. More reunions to be made for him. More for Gladion to actively avoid.

And then a name is dropped.

"Although, I'm wondering where Moon is."

Gladion's curiosity piqued, the "why?" stumbling out of his mouth before he could even reconsider it.

"She's the Maid of Honor, no? It's strange that she wouldn't be here-"

But the swinging of a door soon catches everyone's attention. Moon's body basically coming to a dramatic stop. Her chest heaving, her hair slightly disheveled, and the dreaded phrase Gladion had all but forgotten about striking him to the core.

"I'm sorry I'm late," the cheeky smile, the dramatic pause, "but I'm worth the wait."

His lips mouthing the phrase like second nature. Ilima holding back a laugh noticing Gladion's mocking, his annoyance. Annoyance that was honestly subdued by regret.

"So she still does this, huh?" The familiarity in Ilima's tone causing Gladion to freeze.

"It's habit I thought she had broken," he murmurs as the subsequent laughter from everyone greeting Moon fills the room. The change in the air making it more and more evident that she really was as vibrant as everyone thought she was. 'Alola's Angel' only leaving positive impressions, Moon making people laugh with her apologies, with her heartfelt ways. No one could even bat an eye at the inconsiderate action of being late because knowing Moon meant that she had a good reason.

And when he sees his sister make her way up to her with a smile and shake of her head to bring her towards him, he notices Moon's hesitation, her eyes nearly pleading that she'll come over on her own accord. But she's dragged nonetheless. The fake smile dropping when they get closer and Ilima is the first to move. His voice excited in shouting her name, her own surprise visible in her features that soon turns into flustered shock. His arms wrapping around her waist as he swings her around. Her laughter melodic. A sound he hadn't heard since their tensions began. Her face blushing slightly, a sight he didn't think could happen outside of them. And as she kept urging Ilima to put her down he noticed how wide her smile was, how eager her voice when she said "Ilima I haven't seen you in _forever,"_ and how her eyes flickered to him for a fraction of a second before looking away.

They were red, puffy; her cheeks stained.

She had been crying beforehand and Ilima's presence was there to make it better.

And it was amidst giggles that her hands slyly rubbed away the evidence of her previous escapades. Gladion watching with a furrowed brow at how quickly she was to engage with someone else.

Someone who wasn't him.

"I didn't know you two knew each other, let alone were so _close_ ," the disdain seeping through the last word evident to all but Ilima. His mouth shuts. Lillie's eyes widen. Moon just blinks. And Ilima. Poor, unaware, Ilima just chuckles as his arm wraps around Moon's shoulders. A squeak is prompted, her face lighting up.

"How could _anyone_ ever forget about Moon?"

His sentence having no malintent still having an effect he didn't understand as Gladion's face turns pale. His innocent smile reaching his blue eyes as Lillie chirps up. Her laughter was light, her words urging to drop the topic; to interrupt the thoughts she knew were going on through her brother's head.

"We can all play catch up at dinner! For now, let's start this rehearsal right?"

And as everyone began to follow Lillie, Gladion decided to call out to Moon. Her steps slowing down. Her head glancing over her shoulder hesitantly. This wasn't the time, nor the place to tell her-so he settles for something more idiotic than ever.

"Don't be late on the day of the wedding."

It wasn't unexpected by any means. Moon swallowing slowly. They were simply associates through Lillie, guests assigned to tasks. Moon opens her mouth to retort, to yell, to say something, anything-Gladion couldn't tell, but instead she lets out a sigh, her head nodding-accepting that Gladion would always focus on her mistakes.

"Fine."

* * *

Rehearsal ran smoothly...for the most part.

Good vibes being shared in a room filled with people excited for Lillie and Hau's union. But as Gladion helped his sister partner people up for the processional he found himself irked by the all too frequent giggles escaping Moon. How Ilima kept whispering in her ear as they made it down the crowd. His gaze locking onto Moon as he quietly informed her that they were to be partnered.

She was the Maid of Honor and he was the Best Man.

It made sense.

But the tight lipped smile she gave Ilima as she shrugged and walked towards the back of the line didn't.

And it frustrated him.

The warmth she was exuding taking a complete turn. Her glances cold, the distance between them wider than it should've been, but when he's offers his arm to her, like he's supposed to for the walk in-he finds the contact nerve wracking. Cause regardless of how frigidly she was treating him, her touch was still like fire.

And as soon as both the processional and recessional were practiced she snaps her hand away. Her face attempting to be blank, but her cheeks pink nonetheless. Her head dipping down to the floor, her footsteps carrying her as far away from him as she could be.

She wanted nothing to do with him.

And every time she caught him staring she tried convincing herself more and more. Tried to stop her heart from reacting. Tried to hold back her eyes from watering; from accepting the heartbreak. Her fake niceties grew more and more dreary. Her laughs became shallower, shorter. Her smile almost gone all together by the end of the rehearsal.

She was almost sure he didn't care.

But as Hau announced a heartfelt thank you, and the dinner location they were all to meet at next, Ilima made a comment.

"What is going on between you and Gladion?"

And all Moon could say was, "nothing."

Absolutely nothing.

But Ilima didn't buy it. His perfect hair shaking with a laugh.

"Yeah, well 'nothing' has Lillie dragging him out."

* * *

The door shuts as quietly as possible.

"You look like you want to murder Ilima," her voice doesn't rise, out of respect for him, but also the fact that behind those doors held everyone they knew. The disappointment, however, was louder than ever. She could tell something had been going on by how Moon begged her to not cross paths with Gladion, and every death glare Gladion was throwing at Ilima was proof enough.

But to her surprise Gladion doesn't deny Lillie's claim. His shoulders dropping. A sigh so desperate escaping him. He didn't need to vocalize how badly he's messed up.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you," Lillie says softly, her face growing concerned as her hand places itself on his shoulder. "Talk to her," her own sigh leaving her, "because sadly knowing Moon she'll drop anything for you."

* * *

And that's exactly what she tells Ilima when his knowing smile ceases to fade. Her own facade finally breaking because she knew he knew.

"I can't believe you still like him after all these years."

"I know," Moon murmurs sadly, her foot scuffing the ground with the utmost disappointment. A lump forming in her throat again as she remembers the whole ordeal.

"And I also can't believe he's still a, excuse my language, a dumbass," Ilima says with no regrets as Moon shakes her head. It was sadly, all true.

She sighs. "I was over him, you know, like you advised back in the day." The small piece of advice Ilima had told her during his senior year embedded into her head for years to come. That she should only seek love from those who cared; from those who deserved it. So she listened...for a while. "Then _circumstances_ happened..." her addition trailing off. Unsure of how much she should actually disclose to someone she hadn't seen in a few years. But Ilima didn't seem to mind, his face only molding into concern for Moon.

Someone who deserved the same stars and sky she shared her namesake with.

"Maybe he'll come around."

And it when she rolls her eyes she realizes her eyes were wet. Her fingers quick to tap it away. The sound of disbelief that escaped her making it seem like crying was the last thing she was about to do.

"Yeah, and maybe he would've remembered me in high school too," the sarcasm enough of a defense that could make the two of them laugh bittersweetly.


	16. The Rehearsal Dinner

Gladion had to hand it to Moon.

The final check of the venue before they left for Lillie and Hau's house proved that nothing was out of place. The wedding bound to be impeccable.

But as he walks into the dining room filled to the brim with the couple's closest friends and family, he realized that Moon went above and beyond. The room was decorated just like her plans had stated-working with Lillie's ideas and Hau's desires in the most cohesive organization working with the flow of people instead of against. His staff had taken her direction better than his.

And it made him realize how Moon, honest to Arceus, only wanted to help him out.

"Trust me when I say Moon was destined to become a dancer!"

"Ilimaaaaaa," Moon whines, embarrassment evident on her cheeks as the guests around the table all nod their heads in a consensus. Somehow everyone ended up reminiscing about the good old days, no matter how embarrassing or flattering they were. Stories of those who knew Hau in high school, tales of Lillie throughout college, detailed accounts of every bridesmaid and groomsmen in attendance.

And as Gladion finished his quality check and walked towards the room, he heard the declaration of admiration. The bustling sound of voices all overlapping one another as they tried to throw compliments left and right. The only available chair was next to her. He cautiously approaches, the sound of the legs scraping nearly drowned and dismissed by everyone, but the girl in question. Her back straightening up, her head only turning to him enough to mutter a quiet "Gladion," in acknowledgement. His own mouth murmuring her name in response.

Her heart betraying her once again.

"See Moon everyone agrees! I could tell from all our talent shows in high school, and your performances in college and now look at you! Alola's top choreographer. You should be proud."

And as her attention gets pulled away Gladion grows increasingly bitter. Watching as her hand dismisses the praise, her laugh infectious as she flips the tables on Ilima, on the bridesmaids, on anyone else-anyone else, but him.

Unaware that Moon would go on and on about his accomplishments-if the circumstances were different.

And when food interrupts the conversation Gladion realizes that talking to Moon would be harder than expected. Their hands meeting for the salt. Her eyes refusing to lift. Her apology curt. Her following words to him cordial.

Almost as if they were back in his office one year ago; except this time it wasn't him trying to get her to quit or to stay out of his hair.

No. It was quite the opposite of that.

He stabs the food on his plate a little too aggressively, bringing it up to his mouth with contempt and disgust, like he was about to swallow his mistakes.

It was mid-meal, however, that things took a turn.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink._

Hau and Lillie calling everyone to attention. Arm in arm, their smiles wide as they look out into the room.

"Thank you all. For today, for the year, for the support always," Lillie giggles, her eyes going landing on Hau with so much affection that it served as a reminder of what love between two people could actually look like.

 _Love that two idiots in the same crowd couldn't grab a hold of._

"But as you know, it wouldn't be right if Lillie planned her own wedding," Hau speaks up, chuckles lightly sprinkling the room. "so we all know very well that none of this would've been possible if it wasn't for my future brother-in-law, Mr. Grumpy Pants himself, Gladion,"

A series of claps began to rise in volume. Gladion trying to not groan at the title, but also not entirely in the right state of mind to accept the praise. His figure still seated instead of standing-almost as if he couldn't recognize it was him.

But then he feels a nudge at his side. Moon's eyes not looking at him as she slowly and clearly spoke to him.

"You should stand."

So he does.

And Moon continues to look away, her fingers tightly wrapping around the glass' stem in her hand for a moment, failing to notice that Lillie was now talking.

"But there's someone else we need to thank," her glass shifting just slightly to her right. "our best friend, Moon, who not only helped Hau and I meet all these years ago," another soft glance to her fiance. "But she put up with my brother for the entire year!"

Laughs replace claps and cheers and hollers soon follow. Moon blinking slowly, as she comes to. Her own chair pushing back hesitantly, smiling softly at her friends, disregarding her proximity to Gladion. Completely ignoring the fact while the wedding was prepped to perfection-she and Gladion were anything but.

"Without the two of you at each other's throats, none of this would've happened. So thank you, really."

The grip on their champagne flutes tight, everyone lifting it towards them; acknowledging them as an unconventional pair.

"Cheers to the Best Man and the Maid of Honor."

And both Gladion and Moon take back the drink like it was a shot of hard liquor.

The subsequent bubbling in their stomachs falsely being blamed on the contents.

* * *

The unscheduled toasts had a chance to speak. The gifts to the bridal party were passed. Hau and Lillie never seeking a typical bachelor or bachelorette party just urged people to stay over, to spend the night, to drink and eat and relax before the big day.

And before people could disperse Gladion finds his voice calling out her name. Moon's head turning to face him with a furrowed brow. His mouth speaking before his mind could tell him to stop.

"Can we talk?"

And with a final glance back at Ilima and the table, Moon excuses herself to follow. Walking to the gardens in silence, footsteps in sync, shuffling gravel, the warm Alolan breeze keeping them company.

"You asked to talk," Moon says as they continue their aimless walk. "So talk."

Without missing a beat he responds. "You've been avoiding me."

Their footsteps coming to a stop. Her arms crossing quickly; to hold herself, to hold her ground.

"So? It's nothing that should concern you."

An icy response, that proved, someone so incredibly warm and patient could eventually be drawn too thin.

"If it was nothing I wouldn't be here trying to talk to you, Moon."

The desperation in his voice fading into silence. Her fingers clenching her arm tighter, her grip evident to Gladion, her quiet sigh the only sign that she was indeed mulling over what to do.

What to say.

So she settles on the one thing that has been unsaid the entire time she has known him.

"It's nothing when I know you won't ever feel the same way, Gladion," it's soft, but not uncertain at all. Her eyes downcast, as the words just float. The insinuation obvious and yet Gladion felt compelled to ask for clarification.

Almost as if making sure he heard correctly.

But his mind flashes to ever instance with Moon. How she would always throw him small smiles, how she would laugh, how her cheeks would flush at his proximity, and how every moment he teased her it gave her all away-here was no way he could pretend that he didn't know that there was _something_ there on her end.

"You're kidding me..."

Her hands throw up in exasperation. And if he wasn't going to talk, then it really was up to her.

"Gladion, please, everyone knows I'm in love with you," Moon nearly shouts as his face stays absolutely neutral, even though internally he felt like chaos was rising. "And this is coming from someone who has seen you at your absolute worst," she rolls her eyes. "Because no matter how infuriating you are, no matter how much you toyed with me," she lets out a laugh bordering disbelief. As if these are words she never thought about vocalizing before.

"I've always admired you, Gladion."

The sincerity catching him off guard. His eyes growing wide.

"Your passion? Your wit? Your tenacity? It's always been there. You work so incredibly hard. For yourself. For your sister. Heck, for Hau-your future family," a hiccup he didn't expect breaking through her words; tears now falling off her cheeks onto the ground between them, splattering the ground in a scattered pattern as her words just continue to hit him harder and harder.

"You stress cause you want perfection, you hide your concerns, you pretend you're aloof, but you have a heart. For Arceus' sakes Gladion, even you have shown your kindness to me _once_."

He steps forward, his lips about to form her name, until she shakes her head.

"I'm tired," her voice drops, her hands roughly moving her sleeve against her cheek. The tears only a burden she was trying to shed. "Maybe it would've been better if we stayed cordial. You were the one who said we were never meant to get involved."

She pauses. Her words now shaky, her chest heaving, her eyes finally locking with his and all he could see is frustration.

Frustration and honesty and heartbreak.

"I know my own feelings, Glad," disappointment laced every word, the nickname jarring, but never carrying the malice he thought it once did coming from her lips. "But what good is it when **you** can't make up your mind?"

And with that she turns on her heel, marching away as Gladion stands absolutely still in stupor.

His heart wrenching. His stomach sinking.

Her confession lingering in the air.


	17. The Bachelor(ette) 'Parties'

_"So you're telling me you hoped Gladion would ask you to prom?" Ilima asks with a smile as he glances down at Moon. Her head shaking in shame, small, hesitant._

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _But Ilima is quick to dispel her worries. Her concerns. His laugh quick to break the tension in the air. The girl he liked, was in love with someone who didn't give her the time of day._

 _"So tell me, Moon. Why_ ** _do_ **_you like Gladion?"_

* * *

She said too much and it was over.

Her whole confession playing over and over again in her head. Her stomach lurching as she remembers Gladion's stunned appearance, how he couldn't say anything, how he wouldn't move. Maybe she should've said nothing. Swallowed her emotions, gotten rid of them again-but as a breeze of cool air hits her stained cheeks, she realizes it wasn't regret, but relief washing over her.

And maybe that's all she wanted.

For him to finally know.

A sigh leaves her as she walks into Lillie's place, the main entry now eerily quiet as the only sounds came from two different sides of the house.

The louder of the two being the room Lillie had gathered all the bridesmaids.

The craziness of a typical bachelorette party was never expected for the wedding. Lillie's desire for a slumber party more up her alley. But as the voices of all the bridesmaids resonated through the hall and past the door. Moon couldn't help but to wonder what they were so excited about.

But when she opens the door the loud, cheery, gushy atmosphere comes to a stop.

Several girls piled up near the window, glances being thrown back at her as she quirks a brow.

And it doesn't take long for Lillie to speak up.

"What happened down there?"

And that's when Moon realizes-her eyes moving from her best friend to the window and back to Lillie-that she, they, all had a perfect view of the garden. Moon couldn't help the quiet "Arceus…" that escaped her; her hand quick to facepalm as she felt her cheeks heating up. It was one thing to confess everything to someone like Gladion, but it was another that her friends all were holding their breath for some groundbreaking revelation.

A revelation 10 years coming.

So she shakes her head. The answer unsurprising, but prompting subsequent groans nonetheless.

"I swore it seemed like he was going to chase after you-" Mallow declares.

And before Moon could laugh it off, Lillie is quick to grab a hold of her hand and shut the door quickly behind them. The sounds of everyone scurrying to the frame was obvious to say the least, but Lillie could care less. Her eyes firm, her mouth pulled into a straight thin line.

"What really happened?" she asks quietly; the ability for any of the groomsmen, or worse Gladion, to overhear evident.

And when Moon's shoulders fall, her eyes gazing down at the floor, Lillie couldn't help but to think the worst.

"He knows," she murmurs, failing to see Lillie's surprise, her own restraint to react more vividly limited by their circumstances.

"You told him?"

A head nod, and a sad one at that, as her fingers begin to fidget with the ends of her hair. The sinking feeling in her stomach returning. The rejection clear, and sharp, and unwanted.

"And you know what's worse than an outright rejection, Lils?"

But her question goes unanswered as the sudden sound of a door quickly opening and shutting interrupts Moon. Their heads quick to turn to peer over the stair rail. It was Gladion returning from the same place Moon just came from, and he seemed _distraught._

The lull in their conversation feeling longer and heavier as Moon and Lillie's eyes watch over. They hear his evident sigh. His steps seemingly unsure. His face, for once wasn't scowling, but his brow instead rested in a pensive state. A look that catches Moon off-guard as his hand quickly run up and down his face, almost as if he was trying to wipe away what was on his mind. And when he shuffles his way across the foyer towards the other guest rooms Moon lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Lillie didn't bother waiting an extra moment. The truth being a hard pill to swallow, but one Lillie wanted Moon to acknowledge. To stop dismissing what's in front of her eyes, even if the Gladion couldn't bare to acknowledge it either.

"My brother wouldn't look like that if what you said didn't mean something," she says quietly as the other door Gladion went through is heard shutting. "And if he **_didn't_ **feel something towards you he would've said it right there in the garden," Lillie's soft sigh turns into half-hearted chuckle as Moon's eyes widen at the statement.

"C'mon **_you_ **of all people should know that first hand."

And that's Moon swallows slowly, her heart tightening at the sliver of hope that maybe Gladion was just as slow on the uptake as she was to say something. 

* * *

_"Don't you dare think I like him just cause he's cute!" Moon urges much to Ilima's enjoyment. His face just prompting her to go on. To lay it on him._

 _And then the dreamy sigh leaves her lips, her hands folded in the lap of her dress, her eyes upwards towards the sky, and the bass of the music inside the dance room so faint they almost could forget where they actually were._

 _"Do you ever just have a feeling that there's something deeper to a person? Something they won't show others?"_

 _"All the time, Moon."_

 _"Well, I want to discover that about him," she giggles. "Someone who loves his sister that dearly can't be all bad, right?"_

* * *

"Ahhhh, so Moon finally told you."

It didn't talk long for someone to say something. His entrance less than eager as he sat down without a word; murmurs and mumbles not phasing him as his focused expression bore into the table in front of him. Hau, and everyone else, already weren't his favorite crowd, so their voices, shenanigans, and clear _interest_ in what was bugging him put him in no state to tolerate the hooligans- his mind busy enough as it replayed on Moon's words, lingered on her heartbroken expressions-

But when the question is asked his focus is slowly pulled to the voice.

It was Ilima, smiling down knowingly.

 _He always smiled knowingly._

"You knew?" Gladion's voice wary, distant. The jealousy that had harbored in him not entirely gone as he recalls how close he was with Moon a couple hours ago. But Ilima doesn't seem to mind, the couch underneath him shifting as he sits down.

"For a while," he shrugs, "she broke my heart, and you're breaking hers. Thought I would shoot my shot again, but alas, here we are. You being the common factor here," his hands held out as if surrendering once and for all.

And Gladion finds himself flinching for the umpteenth time. Now realizing how out of touch he's been with, well, _everyone._ Gladion's utters a steady apology, but Ilima shakes his head, dismissing his worry.

"Don't worry about me," Ilima laughs, "if anything we should worry about you. You know-developing frown lines, stunted emotions. All things you shouldn't have at your age," the intonation teasing, his hand firmly landing on Gladion's back with two succinct pats.

Reassurance in its most simplest form, but Gladion knew Ilima wasn't here to joke about his age, or reveal his own heartbreak. No, not at all.

If anything it seemed like he was there to be a proper friend. To both him and Moon.

"Past relationships left you wary didn't they?"

And Gladion finds silence the best response to the statement.

"What a shame though, Moon seemed to be a good influence on you. You're acting like you have feelings now."

That's when the familiar scowl returns, his shoulder brushing Ilima off as he laughs his boisterous laugh; almost like they were in high school again, except this time Moon was visibly in the picture.

And Ilima takes advantage of the shift to continue.

"I promise Moon's not like your exes, Glad. She's not out to use you; for money, or clout, and honestly I think you know this cause who in their right mind would volunteer their free time to be with you?" the disdain _just barely_ evident, and Gladion couldn't blame him.

"Cause come on, you're not necessarily Mr. Nice Guy here."

And that's enough to prompt Gladion to chuckle, his laugh eventually fading into a defeated sigh.

"I fucked up, huh?"

Ilima nods way too quickly. "That you did, old pal. But hey, all you have to do is walk up to her tomorrow and tell her you love her and you'll be good as gold."

"But I don-," and that's when Gladion catches himself falling into the very trap Ilima had called him out for. Rejecting his feelings. Pushing her away. Ilima smirking once again, but then Gladion hears the dreaded, "don't _what_?" that makes his mood instantly sink, his head turning slowly to see Hau leaning over the couch with his own cheeky grin to match.

"Oh! So you finally realized it, huh, Gladion?"

The furrow in his brow deepens. Pairs of eyes all landing on the most interesting discussion in that room.

"And before you ask, Gladbags, we've all taken bets for how long it would take you," Hau's thumb gesturing across the way, "Kiawe won."

And his scoff just prompts everyone to laugh.

* * *

 _"Maybe tell that to his ex-girlfriends," Ilima says slyly._

 _Her wistful look shifting into a furrowed brow, pouted lips; jealousy never looking cuter on anyone._

 _"Yeah, well they all kinda sucked, using him, pretending to care..."_

 _Ilima faking a shocked gasp, "Moon how could you-"_

 _"I'm no liar, Ilima," Moon states matter-of-factly, "and clearly Gladion deserves someone patient who can see beyond his stubborn facade."_

 _"And you're saying that's you?"_

 _She giggles, "I would like to say so."_

 _And Ilima couldn't help but to agree._

* * *

"I really do think Moon is right for you," Ilima states as the exchange of money went on, Kiawe holding up the cold, hard, cash like a trophy at Gladion's expense. "Maybe even too good for you."

And sure, maybe Ilima was right, but by Arceus was Gladion going to make things right.

"Let's just hope tomorrow isn't too late."


	18. The Wedding

Gladion couldn't sleep, not because Moon's confession burdened him, but because instead he laid awake amidst the rowdy groomsmen who all tried giving him unsolicited advice.

 _"Ask her to dance!"_

 _"Hold her hand!"_

 _"Tell her she's pretty."_

 _"We could all tell you wanted to tell her that at the fitting."_

 _"Okay, but you all should've seen the way he watched her-"_

He couldn't bare to be in the same vicinity.

So instead he ignored their so-called guidance and found himself wracking his own brain.

Trying to think about how he should go about and tell her. Trying to plan for something much more terrifying than any wedding.

Because even when she went off she never said anything truly negative. How relief seemed to outweigh her anger; as if all she wanted to do was make it clear about how she felt and that in essence she would deal with it being unrequited.

He didn't want to leave it at that.

* * *

He couldn't help but to be surprised the next morning.

He didn't expect Moon to treat him poorly, by any means, but he definitely didn't expect for her cheeks to light up the next day. Her eyes quick to scan him in his suit, flashbacks of what she admitted hitting her all too quickly.

Sure, she was brash, but it didn't mean she had to hide. It was out. He was aware, and she didn't need to hold back. So she takes a deep breath, glancing at him with her heart on her sleeve, and quickly whispers, "you look great." Sincerity in its purest form.

And he silently stares back, his throat going dry, very well remembering that while she looked beautiful at the fitting, she looked remarkable now. Her lips painted a softer pink, her hair embellished with curls, the dress adjusted to her height flowing beautifully around her. Sure, his sister was the star of the day, but Moon was on a different level entirely; and unlike the previous night, she didn't look away.

Maybe a sign that both of them were hoping they could start anew.

But before he could respond he hears voices begin to overlap on the headset, Moon silently excusing herself to be with the other bridesmaids; missing how his eyes trail behind her every motion. His mind now racing to Moon's overall presence in his life.

Sure, the cake fiasco that started all of this meant she was clumsy-but she wasn't malicious. Nearly getting a wedding called off only meant she was doting. Getting too drunk was a common mistake. Losing the rings showed her apologetic side. And her tardiness never came without good reason, making sure that she was never a disruption outside of that.

But he's the one who harbored ill feelings for no reason.

 ** _It was never her._**

She smiled even when all he did was brush her aside. She made sure that she learned from every experience. She asked him to be friends. She protected his reputation. She was an amazing friend to his sister, to Hau, to the whole region, and now the wedding was here and ready and perfect and he wasn't sure if he ever even uttered a thank you to her.

Gladion pulls on his tie, uncomfortable with himself and his actions. His throat clearing as he puts the clipboard down for the final time. All the boxes of the actual wedding plan checked off, his own agenda to talk to Moon not ready to be implemented until later. But the inside was set up, the outdoor reception next door ready. The groomsmen relaxed, the bridesmaids chatty, the guests in and filed, and Moon fidgeting beyond belief as her eyes kept glancing outside. Her fingers quickly tapping away as if something outside of the church was urgent.

But before he could ask Hau walks in, beaming and all, the final sign to get the day started.

"Everyone. Places," Gladion announces into the headset for the last time, his form staying still as everyone files into their lines around him, Moon taking her place next to him, her phone now put aside, her gaze still locked on the window as the doors open and the sound of a piano fills the hall.

* * *

There's a reason for a schedule.

There's a reason for a plan.

There's a reason for order.

But somewhere amidst Hau and Lillie's vows it was blatantly obvious that Moon was missing.

His head not trying to whip around in a panic, to not induce questions, to not make it obvious that the Maid of Honor had all, but, disappeared mid-wedding. And as the recessional exits the chapel he looks outwards to the sky. Gray looming clouds coming in quick with a vengeance. Droplets of water hitting him in the eye, his brow furrowing as cheers turning into shocked gasps.

Heads glancing up being met with the very thing none of them planned for.

Rain.

Thunder.

 _And disaster they didn't plan for._

People scurry back inside. The foyer filled to the brim with guests. Lillie and Hau not even batting an eye, their faces lighting up with the turn of events. "It's Alola," Hau laughs, "a little water never hurt anyone." And Lillie's voice is quick to add that there was a path to the reception from the inside.

That _somehow_ they'll figure it out.

And somehow was right. Gladion dismissing his wedding duties to turn back to his actual job, his hand turning on the headset to contact any assistant, but he finds himself pausing. His eyes scanning the area-how none of them were readily accessible, realization striking as his body swerves through the crowds, to reach his sister and Hau.

"Where's Moon?" his phone was long put away, distractions never okay, but Hau didn't have those same standards.

The newlywed blinking when Gladion shouts to check his phone-and lo and behold there it was. An unread message undoubtedly from her.

Gladion bolting down the hall towards the venues' patio without a second thought.

* * *

Moon knew something was off about the weather as soon as they left Lillie's place. No sign of blue skies anywhere, clouds darker than reported. Her fingers quick to send a message out to the staff, their readiness to pull the outdoor celebration indoors a relief to Moon.

But she had to slip out.

Knowing Alola the drizzle would soon turn into a storm, and as she stood there in the rain giving direction, the region proved just that. Her dress may have been soaked, her hair ruined, and she may have missed Lillie and Hau's vows (she'll make it up to them), but things were working. Tables reset, rearranged, recreated. Lighting fixtures helping the ambiance. Moon checking, double-checking, and triple checking again to make sure nothing was out of place.

The most gracious "thank you" resonates in the patio because without the staff everything Gladion, Lillie, and Hau worked for would've gone to waste. And as they dismiss her appreciation; 'they would always be happy to help her'; they go back to work, none of them missing when Gladion walks in in complete awe. His eyes scanning the re-creation of the set-up, his body trying to not get in the way of the scurrying staff, and his eyes looking across the way to meet hers.

"Moon! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His tone of voice, is anything, but surprising as she rolls her eyes in defense.

"Saving a wedding?" Moon calls out her voice loud enough to be heard over the rain picking up, and yet Gladion begins to saunter over as if he didn't hear her. Her mouth opens to tell him to turn back, that she could handle it, but her words have no affect; his trajectory set. And when he stops in front of her she finds herself suddenly unable to argue. Sure, the rain had done its damage; his suit soaked, his hair almost as unsightly as hers, but he still remained as ethereal as ever. Unobtainable. Distant.

"Listen, you don't have to say it," Moon sighs, with a dramatic drop of her shoulders. "' _You should've checked the weather Moon_ '" she mocks, her imitation so bad Gladion couldn't help but to cringe. "Well, yes, you're right, but you never told me to make a backup plan in case of rain, BESIDES! SINCE WHEN DOES IT RAIN IN THIS SEASON?"

"Mo-"

"and I swear you need to be more appreciative of your staff cause none of this would've been possible without them-"

But Moon's rambling didn't give her a chance to realize that he didn't look angry. If anything he seemed proud, entertained. His brow relaxed, his focus solely on her, and Moon missed the slight twitch at the corner of his lip.

"And I know whatever I said yesterday may have burdened you, but you know what Gladion, it's fine! I just wanted you to know, and I know it'll take me longer than a day to move on, but now we never have to see each other after today and it's okay, and-"

"Moon," he repeats as he steps closer, her name never sounding better off of anyone's lips, as it reaches her ears among the tapping of the rain. Her voice stutters to a halt, another step forward, his proximity never failing to render her speechless. And he knew this.

He had to after all those moments he wanted to give in. The smirk pulling at his lips causing her heart to flip, his hands reaching to cup her face, her cheeks heating up underneath his touch almost immediately. And as her eyes shakily examine his face amidst the rain and lightning she hears him quietly sigh.

"Maybe I don't deserve your forgiveness, or even a second chance."

She blinks.

In confusion. In uncertainty. In disbelief.

And Gladion figured it was now up to him to set things straight.

"I'm sorry for the wait," he reiterates, his fingers gently tucking her hair behind her ear, his piercing gaze filled with more resolve, more appreciation, more _love_ than she had ever seen come from him and when suddenly his eyes flicker down she realizes that the look was for her. Only for her, and his lips finally swallowed the tiny gasp that escaped her as his lips met hers in the softest of manners.

Moon swore her heart clamored so loudly Gladion surely could hear it, maybe even feel it as his lips slowly slide against hers as her eyes closed and she let herself be washed away in the feeling.

The kiss this time unlike their drunken escapade she couldn't forget. Long gone was the messy toying, the evident teasing.

This time it was careful, heartfelt.

Gladion wanted this to make up for everything, all the emotions he never said put into this one simple action. So when he feels her smile against his lips and her hands slowly gravitate around his neck, he pulled her closer. His arms wrapping around her waist to feel the warmth of her skin radiate. The rain refreshing as as he kisses away the droplets that came between them.

It's only until the thunder rumbles that the two of them slowly pull apart. Her breathing labored, her lips slightly swollen, her whole being in a daze as Gladion's low chuckle snaps her out. So she burrows her face into his chest.

Embarrassed.

Overwhelmed.

And his heart swells.

"I really am an idiot," Gladion whispers.

And Moon doesn't miss a moment to call him out even through muffled words, "yes, yes you are."

So Gladion takes that in stride.

"I didn't do this right last time," Gladion murmurs, unable to actually recall the night after the other wedding, but one he wanted to erase from her thoughts. His grip around her loosening to instead cup her chin, to bring her gaze steadily onto him, to let her see that he meant everything he was about to say.

"So let me try again,"

And that's when he sees Moon's gaze soften, her lips parted as if almost wanting to ask what he meant, but instead he leans in. Her breath hitching as she feels his breath near, his words gentle and light as the space between them gets abmissmal.

"Moon, I lo-"

But before the phrase finishes a whistle forces the two to look out under the roof. Lillie and Hau snickering as they watch everything unfold. The two of them quick to seperate. Moon's cheeks growing increasingly pink, Gladion clearing his throat.

"C'mon you two, the wedding's in here!"

And as Moon shakes her head, accepting that interruptions were just their curse, she looks over at Gladion. The soft blush on his cheeks clashing with the death glare he was sending Hau, but as she giggles he visibly relaxes when he looks at her to see the most forgiving smile.

"For what it's worth," Moon pauses, stepping forward, her own hand pushing back his unruly, swept bangs, "you were worth the wait."

The phrase never having as much meaning as it did then as she attached it with a brief peck on his cheek.


	19. The Reception

Everyone could hear the audible sigh escaping Lillie when she notices Moon's current state. Hair fallen flat and sticking to her face at odd angles; the fabric of her dress drenched, weighed down and stained by the water; makeup now on the verge of being non-existent. And all Moon could do is lightly laugh in response, her eyes peering down as if her current appearance hadn't even occurred to her, a tiny "oh" leaving her lips quietly. Her heart still clamoring, her face still flushed, her arm being pulled by Lillie to try to salvage something, even as her head refused to turn away from him until the last second.

She was in a complete daze and she didn't mind it one bit.

"You're smiling," the knowing tone not distracting Gladion from watching Moon turn the corner, his eyes slow to meet Hau's knowing gaze. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother-in-law?"

And all Gladion could do was narrow his eyes before tugging off his soaked blazer, draping it on his arm in one fluid motion as he walks past him with only one command on his lips, "don't you have a wedding to continue?" 

* * *

"You're spilling the details later, Moon," Lillie declares as her heels clamor along the swishing noises of Moon's ruined dress. Her mouth upturned into a permanent smile, no care in the world.

"But for now Mallow has to get you ready to appear again."

But once pushed into the dressing room Moon couldn't help but to notice a familiar blue fabric off a hanger on the wall. Her eyes growing wide, turning to Lillie, to Mallow, who both looked at her with knowing grins.

"Let me guess," Moon says in disbelief, "courtesy of Gladion?"

And all Mallow has to do is exchange a look with Lillie before shooing the bride away, the answer guessed all too easily, Lillie giggling as she shuts the door to leave them.

"Lillie and Gladion had quite the discussion over it a few months ago. Her claim was that an extra dress was a waste of money, waste of resources, all Gladion could do was say "it's Moon, expect her to crash into a server."

Mallow pauses, looking at the disaster Moon was.

"Guess he was right."

"Not entirely," Moon mumbles, her rebuttal useless. Her need for the dress evident.

Mallow just laughs, "you're right Moon, crashing into his lips is totally different."

And that all but does it as Moon walks past Mallow and abruptly grabs the dress with a heavy blush tainting her cheeks.

* * *

Gladion, this. Gladion, that.

The moving of the reception indoors had Gladion scrambling through the vendors and the staff. One second things seemed fine, the other he learned that something got damaged in the short exposure to the rain.

He knew deep down Lillie and Hau wouldn't mind a few hiccups.

He also was well aware that none of the guests would even bat an eye at something off schedule.

But who was he to accept anything less than perfection? He had standards. He had expectations.

Dinner was served only 4 minutes late. Flowing drinks turned into bountiful conversation. The ambiance lively along with the music was playing. Staff on their toes, Gladion starting to breathe again as he glances around. The decorations Moon fixed awe-inducing, surrounding everyone in a veil of disbelief-as if nothing had been shifted off-kilter a couple of hours ago.

And with the calming of the storm Gladion finds Moon crossing his mind for the umpteenth time that evening.

From the bar he pinpoints her laugh out of the crowd. His eyes moving quickly through the space onto the familiar head of hair, firmly curled and showing no sign of disarray this time. Her makeup lighter, the pink on her lips framing her smile, and the backup dress, to no one's surprise, actually coming in handy. But as he stares, he couldn't help but to notice how she really did just have a draw on everyone, him included.

And yet their luck was anything, but drawn to them.

Moon was quickly swept into the festivities the moment she came out. An apologetic look on her face as she was pulled away from Gladion before she could even utter a thank you. His own disappointment swept away in the chaos from panicking staff on the headset. She had the continuous task to support Lillie. He had a job to do.

And try as hard as they might, they could just not get a moment alone.

False starts of the others names as they walked towards each other. A near brush of their hands as Gladion had to leave the dinner table the moment Moon sat down.

Passing smiles and longing glances became the game. Through the toasts. Through the dances. Through the whole celebration.

Gladion blamed his karma. Punishment for taking so long. Revenge for the months of turmoil he caused for her.

He just wanted to talk to her. To finish what he had to say.

And Moon could read it off his face from a mile away.

She glances over towards the piercing gaze she could feel. Her hand quick to lift up 5 digits.

Five minutes she mouthed, Gladion blinking in confusion.

Five minutes until what?

His head looking down at the clipboard that stuck along him longer than Moon could at the damn wedding.

Only one item was left before his job would be done.

One item before the agenda came to a close.

One event before he could breathe and get Moon near him.

The bouquet toss.

He looks up and Moon's already long gone. The group she was talking to dispersing, as if their glue was now missing. She's soon on the mic, the audible taps breaking through the fading music. Her laugh melodic, her focus pointing towards his sister as she beckons her to go on stage, and all those unmarried into the center. And as Lillie takes the microphone and shoos Moon to go into the crowd, Gladion could help but to laugh at how his sister teased her first two throws. The crowd swaying and following, Moon standing as far back as she could to avoid the turmoil.

Turmoil came to her as the bouquet heads right towards her. Her arms extending to protect her face from the assault. The whines and awws from half the crowd, and the excited squeals from the other portion.

Her face lights up. Her eyes flicker towards him shyly. And his heart clamors louder than before.

Five minutes were up.

* * *

"Why are you always hanging out at the bar, Gladion?" Moon snickers, her eyes playful, the bouquet gingerly held in her hand as her figure comes to a halt right next to him.

"The same thing could be said about you, Moon," Gladion chides back as a soft chuckle escapes him. His fingers quick to click off the headpiece he'd been tied to all evening. The smile he had been sporting growing at her presence, at how somehow, throughout all the confidence she harbored, she seemed to grow weak under his gaze alone.

"I think Lillie and Hau's has been your best wedding to date," she says genuinely, Gladion's soft gaze causing her stomach to flutter. It was a look she thought would never be directed towards her. And yet here they were, post several hours. Her heart on her sleeve, and his on there to match.

"You know very well I couldn't have done it without you," Gladion murmurs, "so thank you."

And even more than wanting to hear Gladion's feelings for her, hearing him utter his appreciation of her is what makes Moon's heart pound.

She was overwhelmed.

In love.

And unsure of how to act.

Her head dips down, the bouquet of tulips large enough to hide behind them. Her heart loudly pounding. Silent vows of gratitude that the music was loud enough to hide the palpitations.

And yet not loud enough to mask his laugh.

"Moon," he softly calls out to no avail. She refuses to budge, to be a victim under the gaze she swore she would never get used to.

But a shadow covers her and the rustling was clear. The sound of the bouquet being nudged down as her eyes peer up to see Gladion standing all the much closer.

"Moon," he repeats with the same amount of affection from earlier. His fingers gently tilting her chin up. Resolve filling his whole being. Words he's wanted to say finally spill out.

"I love and appreciate you so much," Gladion says clearly. "And I'm sorry for hurting you. For not realizing, for being-"

And before Gladion could even continue his apology, Moon tip-toes to place her lips on his. His own quick to react. Gently sliding across hers as she reciprocated his every action. Taking in how soft they felt, how sweet she tasted. He wanted to feel closer to her as his hand moves towards her cheek; to angle her head, to deepen the kiss, to feel the heat underneath his fingertips. Her tiny sounds encouraging him to continue, to kiss her more and more until she was left breathless, but she's the one to pull away.

Not by much. Maybe an inch.

"You don't have to apologi-," Moon begins to whisper until her sentence gets cut off. He quirks an eyebrow, curiosity ringing through the pause. But then a smile on her face appears; she knew something he didn't. Or at least, she became aware of something.

Her fingers quickly tap his lips as he notices a notable pink staining her thumb. Her pink lipstick, long off her lips and presumably on his.

"You were right, Gladi," she giggles, "pink tulips do look good."

And for once Gladion could care less about his image. His standards. His own expectations of perfection as he let Moon laugh at his expense as she wiped the residue off before grabbing his hands and dragging him onto the dance floor.


End file.
